Pierwsze spotkanie
by Clevleen101
Summary: A co jeśli Rowling napisała prawdę? Przynajmniej częściową? Przekona się o tym Lily Potter, która dowiaduje się, że jest jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic i musi pójść do Hogwartu, aby tam doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Co z tego wyniknie? Na pewno niezła przygoda i dużo śmiechu!
1. Chapter 1

**Przedstawiam Wam pierwsze fanfiction, które stworzyłam. Zamysł twórczy był taki, by powstało więcej niż jedna część, ale jak wyjdzie to się okaże :) Powiem jedno. Pomysłów mam naprawdę wiele. Chciałabym Was prosić także o komentarz, w którym napiszecie co Wam się podobało, a co nie. Pozwoli mi to się rozwijać i doskonalić swóje pisanie.**

 **Chciałabym również podziękować mojej becie, która uwolniła ten tekst ze wszystkich, mam nadzieję, literówek.**

 **Miłego czytania! Enjoy! _**

Cześć. Mam na imię Lily Potter. Tak samo jak matka Harry'ego Potter'a ze słynnych książek J.K. Rowling. Ale to przypadek. Chociaż w sumie nie. Niedawno moi rodzice przyznali się, że nadali mi takie imię specjalnie, bo myśleli, że będzie zabawnie, jeżeli będę się tak samo nazywać jak ktoś sławny. I jest bardzo zabawnie, szczególnie wtedy, gdy ludzie się pytają gdzie moja różdżka albo czy pokażę swojego patronusa. A najlepiej to jest w Haloween. Zresztą szkoda gadać.

Dzisiaj jest sobota. W sumie to i tak nieważne, bo są wakacje, szkoda tylko, że kończą się za dwa dni. Budzę się koło godziny jedenastej, ubieram się, idę do kuchni, robię sobie śniadanie i wciąż zaspana udaję się do pokoju, aby w ciszy skonsumować posiłek. W drodze do pokoju widzę jednak dziwne, zielone światło na podwórku. Pewnie mi się przywidziało… Jednak dziwnie światło znowu rozbłysnęło. Zaintrygowana porzucam w salonie śniadanie, zakładam szybko trampki i wychodzę na podwórko, gdzie widzę jakiegoś starca, z dłuuugą siwą brodą, ubranego w czarną… sukienkę? Przecieram oczy, jednak starzec nie znika. Kurczę… Coś ze mną jest nie tak. Może powinnam iść do psychiatry?

-Witaj, Lily. - odzywa się postać aksamitnym głosem.

-Yyyy… Dzień dobry. - odpowiadam kulturalnie.

-Pewnie nie wiesz kim jestem i po co przybywam. - Ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał starzec.

-Nie za bardzo. - odpowiadam, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

-Może wejdziemy i porozmawiamy? - proponuje starzec. Szybko analizuję sytuację. Rodziców nie ma i nie wiem kiedy wrócą. W domu jestem sama, a jakiś obcy chce wejść i porozmawiać. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiada, że nie powinnam się zgodzić, jednak osoba stojąca przede mną wzbudza we mnie zaufanie i nie wiem czemu kiwam głową i zapraszam starca do salonu.

-Jestem James Syriusz Potter i jestem synem Harry'ego Potter'a. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się zapewne z powodu mojej reakcji, bo szczęka to chyba opadła mi do podłogi. - Wiem, że znasz go głównie z książek, jednak musisz wiedzieć, że Rowling była czarownicą i napisała tę serię, aby młodzi czarodzieje wychowywani w mugolskich rodzinach domyślili się, że są czarodziejami. Niestety nie wiemy o wszystkich i sami musimy ich szukać. Zajmuje się tym specjalny oddział czarodziei. I właśnie tak znaleźliśmy ciebie.

-Ale ja nigdy nie przejawiałam magicznych zdolności – zauważyłam.

-I to mnie niepokoi. - stwierdził. - Rowling tego nie uwzględniła w sowich książkach, ale młodych czarodziei wyłapujemy nie podczas obserwacji, ale mierząc ich zdolności magiczne magometrem. Ty masz poziom 11.

\- A inni czarodzieje? - zapytałam. Nie wierzyłam mu za bardzo, jednak cała ta historia była na tyle pokręcona, że zapragnęłam ją usłyszeć.

\- Ja mam 7, Harry Potter miał 9, Voldemort miał 10, a…

-Ile w ogóle jest tych poziomów? - przerwałam.

\- Dotychczas myśleliśmy, że 10. Właśnie dlatego niepokoi mnie brak przejawów zdolności magicznych, bo… - Potter spojrzał na mnie – w sumie to nie ważne. Aha. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że odnaleźliśmy cię już 10 lat wcześniej i od tego czasu cię pilnujemy, bo podejrzewamy, że grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Voldemorta.

-Ale przecież Harry Potter go zabił.

-Niestety tylko Rowling tak zakończyła swoją historię ze względu na fanów. Ale tak naprawdę Voldemort żyje. Mój ojciec go tylko osłabił. Zresztą cała ta ostateczna bitwa potoczyła się zupełnie inaczej.

-Czyli jak?

-Potter został zabity w Zakazanym Lesie. Jednak zabita została także cząstka Voldemorta w nim żyjąca. Czarny Pan został pozbawiony kolejnej części duszy, spowodowało to, że był bardzo osłabiony. Był tak słaby, że z łatwością można go było pokonać, co też uczyniła Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley. Jednak Nagini, a jak pamiętasz była ona horkruksem, uciekła. Po kilku miesiącach czarodzieje z Albanii poinformowali, że znaleźli ciało węża, Nagini. Podejrzewamy, że Voldemort uznał iż wąż jest teraz poszukiwany na całym świecie przez najlepszych czarodziei, więc przeniósł się do innego, mniej rzucającego się w oczy ciała.

\- To jakim cudem ty żyjesz? Przecież Harry nie mógł wtedy ożenić się z Ginny.

\- Tu też Rowling trochę skłamała. Otóż wzięli oni potajemnie ślub jeszcze przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana i w trakcie nocy poślubnej stworzyli mnie. Zresztą śmierciożercy zabili Ginny niedługo po Harrym. Mieli obsesję na punkcie Pottrerów dlatego wolą mej matki zostałem oddany do mugolskiej rodziny, gdzie nikt by nie szukał syna słynnego Pottera. Dumbledore…

-Przecież on nie żyje! - znów przerwałam starcowi.

\- Żyje, ale o tym za chwilę. Na czym ja skończyłem? A! Tak więc Dumbledore mnie odnalazł i powiedział kim jestem. Ukończyłem Hogwart i poszedłem w świat. Dwa lata po ukończeniu szkoły zakochałem się w pewnej uroczej mugolce, twojej babci. Żyliśmy spokojnie. Mieliśmy syna, twojego ojca. Jednak dostałem wiadomość, że śmierciożercy są na moim tropie. Musiałem uciekać, a nie chcąc narażać całej rodziny, postanowiłem się rozwieść.

-Miał mi pan…

-Mów mi dziadku. - rozkazał. Przełknęłam ślinę.

-Dziadku, powiedz mi dlaczego Dumbledore żyje.

-Rowling pomieszała starą historię ze światem współczesnym. Nauczyciele są ze świata współczesnego, ponieważ ciężko jej było opisać kto jak uczył i jak wyglądał, a Potter i jego przyjaciele to część starej historii. Właściwie to wszyscy przyjaciele mego ojca już nie żyją. Jednak poznasz ich dzieci, bo zadziwiająco dużo potomków przyjaciół Harry'ego idzie w tym roku do Hogwartu. Bliźniaki Weasley, Ginny i Ron, Luna Longbottom, Cho Chang junior, Fleur Patil. Zadziwiające jest też, że aż tyle osób dostało imiona po dziadkach. Ale w końcu byli bohaterami, trzeba ich uczcić. - stwierdził. Zapadła niezręczna chwila ciszy. - Byłbym zapomniał. Twój list do Hogwartu.

\- Ale ja mam 15 lat. Chyba jestem trochę za stara. - zauważyłam.

-Tu też Rowling trochę nagięła fakty – starzec uśmiechnął się. - Do Hogwartu przyjmujemy uczniów w wieku 15 lat, a kończą oni szkołę po 7 latach nauki. Jak rozmawiałem z tą starą wiedźmą to powiedziała, że zrobiła tak, ponieważ stwierdziła, że woli się młodszych bohaterów. - Starzec zaśmiał się cicho. Potem usłyszałam nadjeżdżający samochód.

-Moi rodzice wracają.

-Jutro jest expres do Hogwartu idź się pakuj, a ja z nimi porozmawiam.

-Tylko niech dziadek wyjdzie, bo się na mnie zdenerwują, że wpuściłam kogoś niezna… - nie dokończyłam nawet zdania, a on znikł. Nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi, że powiedziałam do niego dziadek. Mając wciąż w głowie opowieść o czarodziejach i ich świecie poszłam na górę do pokoju i zaczęłam się pakować. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się co robię.

-Chwila. Przecież to nie może być prawda. - powiedziałam sama do siebie. Rzuciłam wszystko co miałam w rękach na podłogę, wzięłam laptopa i zaczęłam wyszukiwać informacji o Harrym Potterze, świecie magii i wszystkim co mogłoby być z tym związane. Jednak wszędzie czytałam, że to tylko fikcja literacka. Czyli albo starzec uciekł z psychiatryka albo internet się myli. Obie te warianty były tak nieprawdopodobne, że sama nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Usłyszałam na dole rozmowę. Podeszłam do drzwi i je trochę uchyliłam, aby lepiej słyszeć.

-… moja matka mówiła prawdę. - usłyszałam głos taty.

-Tak. W dodatku Lily jest najpotężniejszą czarownicą jaką widział świat. I tak jak mówiłem jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

-Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Moja mała Lily w niebezpieczeństwie – załkała cicho mama. Skrzywiłam się. Co ona myśli, że ja pięć lat mam?

-Kochanie… - zaczął łagodnie tata – mama opowiadała mi o świecie magii. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Wyrzuciłem go z głowy. Jednak jeśli to prawda i Lily jest czarownica to koniecznie musimy wysłać ją do Hogwartu. To najlepsza szkoła magii.

-Dobrze. - odpowiedziała matka.

-Idę jej powiedzieć. - zagrzmiał głos dziadka. Czyli internet się mylił, a ten koleś na dole nie jest z psychiatryka. Wszedł do mnie do pokoju.

-Spakowana? - zapytał. No tak! Zapomniałam o tym.

-Eee… Już chwilka. - odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam zbierać rzeczy z podłogi, które sama tam przed chwilą porozrzucałam. Starzec spojrzał na mnie litościwie i wszystko samo się spakowało do wielkiego kufra, który nie wiadomo skąd zmaterializował się w moim pokoju.

-Mam jednak jeszcze kilka pytań. - powiedziałam

-Tak? - zapytał dziadek.

-Co to znaczy, że jestem najpotężniejszą czarownicą jaką widział świat i co w związku z tym muszę zrobić?

-Póki co tego nie wiemy. Wszystko się okaże potem. Może nawet się zdarzyć, że będziesz żyła jak najzwyklejsza czarownica, ale raczej bym na to nie liczył. Voldemort tak łatwo nie odpuści.

-Kto wie o tym kim jestem? - zapytałam.

-Wszyscy czarodzieje i twoi rodzice. Początkowo było to utrzymywane w tajemnicy, jednak nie wiemy jak, ale wydało się. Wszyscy też wiedzą o tym, że póki co nie przejawiłaś żadnych uzdolnień magicznych.

-Wszyscy czarodzieje, czyli Voldemort – z trudem to imię przeszło mi przez gardło – też?

-Niestety. - przytaknął dziadek. - Śmierciożercy mieli w ministerstwie wtykę. A Wewnętrzny Krąg śmierciożerców ma kontakt z Czarnym Panem. Niestety nie wytropiliśmy ich, ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni.

-Czy mam… jakiś potencjalnych wrogów w Hogwarcie?

-Potter, w związku z tym, że nie zabił Voldemorta, nie przez wszystkich jest uważany za bohatera. Co więcej, niektórzy z nich uważają cię za mugolkę. Mówią, że jesteś tak niemagiczna, że nawet magometr wariuje.

-Czy… Czy to prawda? - wykrztusiłam. Spojrzałam na starca z nadzieją.

-Oczywiście, że nie. - roześmiał się. - A co do tych potencjalnych wrogów to tak. Dwóch z tego co się orientuję. Ale może ich przybyć.

-Kto? - zapytałam krótko.

-Draco Malfoy. Potomek tamtego Draco Malfoya. I Snape. Nauczyciel eliksirów.

-Ale skoro on nie żył w tym samym czasie co Lily Potter to jak to możliwe? - jęknęłam. Mieć wroga wśród nauczycieli jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Super.

-Przez Pottera zginął dziadek Severusa. W czasie Ostatniej Bitwy. Snape uważa, że jego poświęcenie było bez sensu, skoro Potter nie pokonał Voldemorta. I muszę cię ostrzec. Nie tylko on tak myśli. A śmierciożercy tylko podsycają te plotki.

\- I jeszcze jedno pytanie. Moje imię… - Musiałam o to zapytać.

\- Jest po matce Harry'ego. Namówiłem twoją babcię, jak jeszcze byliśmy małżeństwem, aby nazwać tak dziewczynę, która urodzi się w rodzinie Potterów. Jako, że ja nie miałem córki padło na ciebie.

-Rodzice wiedzieli kto jeszcze nosił to imię?

-Jak ci je nadawali to nie. Urodziłaś się w czasie świetności książek Rowling i babcia namówiła ich mówiąc, że będzie fajnie mieć wnuczkę, która nazywa się jak z bajki. Przynajmniej tak powiedzieli mi twoi rodzice. Jest późno, a musimy jeszcze kupić rzeczy do szkoły. Złap mnie za rękę. - rozkazał. Posłuchałam go. Zaczął się kręcić i znaleźliśmy się na... Pokątnej! Poznałam to miejsce od razu, bo Rowling całkiem nieźle je opisała. Nawet umiejscowienie sklepów było identyczne. Rozglądałam się dookoła. Tu było cudownie! Dziadek opowiadał mi o miejscach, które mijaliśmy. Wchodziliśmy do różnych sklepów, kupowaliśmy rzeczy do szkoły. Niektórzy przyglądali się ciekawie, inni odwracali wzrok, gdy na nich spojrzałam. Było to dziwne doświadczenie, ale, o dziwo, nie przeszkadzało mi zbytnio.

Zakupy zrobiliśmy bez żadnych przeszkód. Jako, że pociąg do Hogwartu odjeżdżał następnego dnia, noc mieliśmy spędzić w Dziurawym Kotle. Weszliśmy. Początkowo nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi, jednak po chwili podbiegła do mnie jakaś kobieta.

-Lily Potter! - krzyczała. - To naprawdę ty!?

-Eee… Tak proszę pani. - odpowiedziałam, pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na mnie.

-Ta mugolka. - rozległ się głos w tłumie.

-Nie prawda. - krzyknął ktoś inny. - Nasza ostatnia nadzieja. Śmierciożercy myślą, że Czarny Pan powróci, a tylko ona może go pokanać.

-Jak, skoro nie umie nawet czarować. - w pubie rozpoczynała się kłótnia. I pomyśleć, że się kiedyś dziwiłam, że ludzi kłócą się o takie błahostki jak poglądy polityczne.

-Schodami w górę, pierwsze drzwi po prawej. - szepnął mi ktoś do ucha. Przestraszona odwróciłam się. Za mną stał facet w fartuchu. Pewnie barman. Postanowiłam się go posłuchać i pobiegłam wskazaną przez niego drogą. Otworzyłam drzwi do niedużego, skromnego pokoju. Stało tam łóżko, stolik, trzy krzesła i , ku mojemu zdziwieniu, mój kufer i rzeczy zakupione dzisiaj, . duża czarna sowa. Nazwałam ją Hedwiga, tak jak Harry.

-O co ta cała afera? Może ty wiesz, co Hedwigo? - zapytałam, a sowa spojrzała tylko przyjaźnie. Pogłaskałam ją i zaczęłam przeglądać książki, które dzisiaj kupiłam. Nie zaciekawiło mnie nic, oprócz krótkiego opisu wojny z Voldemortem. Nie dowiedziałam się jednak niczego nowego. Szkoda.

Nagle poczułam, że jestem strasznie zmęczona. Położyłam się na łóżku i momentalnie zasnęłam.


	2. Chapter 2

**To już drugi rozdział opowiadania. Dziękuję za komentarze. Zrezygnowałam na razie z bety, bo prawie wcale nie betowała. Teraz to ja przejęłam jej obowiązki, więc za wszelkie literówki i błędy przepraszam! Po raz kolejny proszę o komentarze, które będą dla mnie drogowskazem. A teraz miłego czytania!**

 **Enjoy!**

Obudziłam się około siódmej. Przynajmniej tą godzinę wskazywał zegar. Nie miałam pojęcia, co teraz robić, więc wzięłam _Historię Magii_ i po raz kolejny zaczęłam czytać rozdziały o wojnie z Voldemortem.

 _Tom Riddle urodził się 1926 roku. Znany jest jako Lord Voldemort, Czarny Pan lub Sam-Wiesz-Kto. W czasie pierwszej wojny pokonany został przez Harry'ego Potter'a, który odbił zaklęcie śmierci w stronę Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, którego to znacznie osłabiło, ale nie zabiło. Podczas drugiej już wojny, siedemnaście lat później, Harry zniszczył jego pięć horkruksów, a Czarny Pan zabił Potter'a, w którym znajdowała się cząstka jego samego. Sami-Wiecie-Kto był bardzo osłabiony straceniem takiej ilości duszy, więc Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley z łatwością go zabili. Jednak został jeszcze jeden niezniszczony horkruks – Wąż Nagini – który przetrwał. Gdzie znajduje się teraz Czarny Pan? To wiedzą jedynie Śmierciożercy z Wewnętrznego Kręgu._

Nie za wiele napisali, jak na wojnę, która miała zmienić czarodziejski świat. Przeczytałam ten krótki opis po raz kolejny. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że Voldemort musi mieć teraz prawie… 200 lat! To jest niemożliwe! W tej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę! - krzyknęłam. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł dziadek.

-Cieszę się, że już nie śpisz. Nie lubię budzić ludzi. - starzec uśmiechnął się - Przyniosłem śniadanie. - poinformował i położył tacę z jedzeniem na stole. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, a ja zrobiłam to samo.

-Czemu wczoraj zrobiło się takie zamieszanie? - zapytałam.

-Bo sytuacja, mimo że Voldemorta na razie nie ma, jest bardzo ciężka. Śmierciożercy wciąż zabijają i rabują. Ponadto rozpowiadają plotki o wszystkich dobrych, potężnych czarodziejach jakoby mieli być źli i robić to wszystko dla swojej korzyści. Niektórzy w to wierzą, niektórzy nie. I jeśli jedni spotkają się z drugimi i ktoś roznieci iskrę nieporozumienia dochodzi do takich sytuacji.

-A jak to możliwe, że Voldemort żyje? Przecież musiałby mieć teraz prawie dwieście lat? - zapytałam już po śniadaniu.

-Bo widzisz Lily, to ciało się starzeje, nie dusza. Dusza zdobywa doświadczenie i mądrość.

-Więc przenosząc się z ciała do ciała jest się nieśmiertelnym?

-Tak, ale to jest bardzo trudne i wymaga wielkich uzdolnień magicznych. Chyba zaraz będziemy musieli iść, zbliża się jedenasta. - stwierdził dziadek. - Mam jednak jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Twoje dziedzictwo, czy tam prezenty. Nazywaj to jak chcesz. Peleryna-niewidka, Mapa Huncwotów i trochę pieniędzy wędruje w twoje ręce.

-Dziękuję! - ucieszyłam się.

-Teraz naprawdę musimy iść. - powiedział dziadek i ruszyliśmy w stronę dworca.

Po kilkunastu minutach spaceru dotarliśmy na stację. Potem przeszliśmy na peron 9 ¾, gdzie stała już wielka czarno-czerwona lokomotywa parowa. Taka jaką mugole zazwyczaj widują w muzeach.

-Do zobaczenia, Lily. - powiedział dziadek

-Do zobaczenia. - odpowiedziałam i poszłam w stronę wagonów, gdzie czekało na mnie nowe życie i nowy świat. Wsiadłam do jednego z wagonów i zaczęłam poszukiwać wolnego przedziału. Jednak szybko zrozumiałam, że to bez sensu, bo uczniów było naprawdę dużo. Swoje poszukiwania przekierowałam na znalezienie przedziału z w miło wyglądającymi osobami. Po chwili znalazłam swój cel. W przedziale siedziały jedynie dwie osoby. Dziewczyna z brązowymi, nieokiełznanymi włosami i rudowłosy chłopak.

-Cześć. Można się dosiąść? - zapytałam. Starałam się brzmieć jak najuprzejmiej. Nie mogę przecież spalić się na starcie.

-Jasne. Jestem Ginny Weasley. - przedstawiła się dziewczyna – A to mój brat-bliźniak – Ron. Jesteśmy z pierwszej klasy.

-Siema. - rzucił chłopak.

-Miło mi was poznać. Jestem Lily Potter i też idę do pierwszej klasy. - również się przedstawiłam.

-Jesteś TĄ Lily Potter? - zapytał Ron. Zrobiłam głupią minę i nie odzywałam się chwilę, więc chłopak kontynuował – Tą, która ma jedenasty poziom mocy i tą która jest naszą ostatnią nadzieją.

-Tą, ale nie jestem do końca pewna czy tą. - odpowiedziałam. Teraz to chłopak zrobił głupią minę. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Jestem tą Lily Potter, ale raczej nie ja pokonam Voldemorta i wątpię, że mam jedenasty poziom mocy, bo do tej pory nie przejawiłam żadnych uzdolnień magicznych. - wytłumaczyłam.

-Ale… - zaczęła Ginny.

-Naprawdę nie macie innych tematów? Nie bardzo lubię o tym gadać, szczególnie, że dowiedziałam się o magii i czarodziejach dwa dni temu.

-Rozumiemy. - odpowiedział chłopak. Westchnęłam z ulgą. Pierwsze koty za płoty.

-Do jakiego domu chcecie zostać przydzieleni? - zapytałam, aby nie zapadła nieznośna cisza.

-Najbardziej to w Gryffindorze, a jeżeli nie tam to może być jeszcze Ravenclaw, no ostatecznie Hufflepuff. Byle nie Slytherin. - stwierdziła dziewczyna.

-Wszystko byle nie Slytherin – zgodził się chłopak. Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem.

-Ktoś tu ma chyba uprzedzenia do Slytherinu. - stwierdził blondyn, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się w drzwiach przedziału. - Ciekawe kto to? A no tak mugol i dwoje biedaków. Żałosne.

-Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał, Malfoy. - stwierdził Ron.

-I co z tego? - zapytał chłopak.

-I to, że masz stąd wyjść. - powiedziałam. Może nie ujawniam magicznych zdolności, ale kiedy jeszcze wiodłam mugolskie życie, które wydało mi się takie odległe, chodziłam na zajęcia z karate.

-Bo co? Bo rzucisz na mnie zaklęcie? Chwila... Zapomniałem... Jesteś zwykłym mugolem. - zadrwił chłopak.

-I zrobię to po mugolsku. - odpowiedziałam i wycelowałam pięścią w szczękę Malfoy'a, który nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by się obronić. - A teraz z łaski swojej idź już.

-Jeszcze zobaczysz, Potter. - syknął Draco i odszedł.

-To było dobre. - powiedział Ron.

-Nie powinnaś się bić w pociągu. - zganiła mnie Ginny. - Jeszcze będziemy mieć kłopoty.

-Daj spokój. Wolałabyś, żeby on tak ciągle gadał? - zapytałam.

-Można było pójść po nauczycieli. - stwierdziła.

-I być spalonym na starcie. Nie, dzięki.

-Ginny, ona ma rację. - powiedział Ron, a dziewczyna odwróciła się obrażona. Przewróciłam oczami.

-Malfoy sobie zasłużył i bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz. A skarżenie i pozwalanie się zastraszać nie przyniesie nam żadnych korzyści. Trzeba od razu pokazać, że z nami się nie zadziera. - wytłumaczyłam jej na spokojnie.

-Zaraz będziemy w Hogwarcie. - rozległ się głos na korytarzu - Uczniowie proszeni są o przebranie się w szaty szkolne. - zrobiliśmy to co kazano. Po jakiś pięciu minutach pociąg zatrzymał się. Wzięliśmy bagaże i wraz z tłumem uczniów wyszliśmy z pociągu.

-Pirwszoroczni do mnie! - krzyknął olbrzym. A raczej, co wiedziałam z książek, półolbrzym. Wraz z bliźniakami poszliśmy w stronę Hagrida. - Bagaże połóżcie tutaj – rozkazał, pokazując ręką na chodnik. - A potem za mną. - zrobiliśmy jak mówił. Ciekawe czy będziemy płynąć łodziami, jak to Rowling opisała? Po chwili okazało się, że tak. Na jeziorze było strasznie zimno. Dobrze, że nie padało. Po pół godzinie dopłynęliśmy do wrót zamku.

-Uczniowie za mną! - powiedziała nauczycielka. Pewnie McGonagall. Ruszyliśmy posłusznie za nią. Przeszliśmy przez niezliczoną ilość korytarzy i schodów, aby w końcu dojść do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miała odbyć się Ceremonia Przydziału. Tiara tradycyjnie najpierw odśpiewała swoją pieśń, a potem zaczęło się przydzielanie uczniów. Gdy połowa pierwszaków siedziała już przy stołach swoich domów McGonagall krzyknęła:

-Potter, Lily! - uczniowie zaczęli szeptać pomiędzy sobą, a gdy podeszłam do krzesła i na nim usiadłam, rozległa się, dla odmiany, nieskazitelna cisza.

-Ciężka sprawa... - powiedział głos w mojej głowie – Dzielna jak Gryfon, przebiegła jak Ślizgon, mądra jak Krukon i lojalna jak Puchon. - Długo, wręcz bardzo długo, nic się nie działo. Wszystko jakby stanęło w miejscu. W końcu Tiara krzyknęła:

-Nie wiem! Pasuje do każdego domu! - nie wiem jakim cudem, ale w sali zrobiło się jeszcze ciszej. Przełknęłam ślinę.

-Co teraz? - zapytałam. W tym samym czasie rozległy się szepty.

-Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zdarzyło. - odpowiedziała profesorka. - Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. - podeszła do stołu przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele. Dochodziły stamtąd głosy świadczące o dosyć ostrej dyskusji. Postanowiłam nie podsłuchiwać, tylko siedzieć na krześle z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie.

-Czemu nie wiesz, gdzie mnie przyporządkować? - pomyślałam.

-Masz cechy, odpowiadające każdemu z domów. I te cechy są rozłożone równomiernie. W przyszłości będziesz świetną czarownicą, bo posiadasz dobrą mieszankę cech, ale teraz stanowisz ciężki orzech do zgryzienia.

-Dlaczego nie przyporządkowałaś mnie do byle jakiego domu? - w myślach zadałam tiarze kolejne pytanie

-Bo nie mogę. Magia każe mi dopasowywać do domu zgodnie z charakterem. Gdzie najwięcej twoich cech pasuje, tam trafiasz. U ciebie nie ma najwięcej. - wyjaśniła. Nie miałam więcej pytań, więc rozejrzałam się po sali. Sufit wyglądał tak, jakby go nie było. Świeciły na nim gwiazdy i przesuwały chmury. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i różne bronie. Stoły domów ułożone były równolegle do siebie, a stół nauczycielski prostopadle do nich. Na tym ostatnim skupiła się moja uwaga.

-Powinniśmy pozwolić jej wybrać. - powiedział niski nauczyciel. Flitwick.

-Zgadzam się. - poparła go McGonagall.

-W ogóle nie powinniśmy jej przyjmować. Ale jak już tu jest to dyrektor powinien jej wybrać dom, skoro ta stara czapka nie umie. - stwierdził nauczyciel z czarnymi tłustymi włosami. Od razu go rozpoznałam. Snape.

-Uspokójcie się. - westchnął dyrektor i przemówił głośniej. - Drodzy uczniowie. Z taką sytuacją spotykamy się po raz pierwszy, dlatego musieliśmy zastanowić się co mamy zrobić. Panna Potter pasuje do wszystkich domów w równym stopniu, dlatego sama powinna zdecydować, co jest dla niej najważniejsze i wybrać swój dom. - dyrektor zakończył przemowę i spojrzał na mnie. Podobnie jak inni nauczyciele i uczniowie.

-Gryffindor. - powiedziałam krótko.

-Tak więc Lily Potter trafia do Gryffindoru! - podsumowała McGonagall, a ja poszłam do stołu mojego domu, gdzie czekali na mnie radośni uczniowie. Usiadłam na wskazanym mi miejscu. Po chwili dołączyli do mnie Ginny i Ron oraz osoby, których jeszcze nie znałam.

-Wszyscy pierwszoroczni zostali przydzielenie do swoich domów, więc czas abyście poznali zasady panujące w Hogwarcie. - dyrektor rozpoczął przemowę – Surowo zabronione jest chodzenie do Zakazanego Lasu, wychodzenie poza granice zamku oraz wychodzenie z pokoi po godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej. A teraz smacznego. - dyrektor usiadł, a na stoły zapełniły się jedzeniem. Dopiero wtedy poczułam, że jestem głodna. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia.

Po kolacji rozeszliśmy się do dormitoriów. Jako, że do ciszy nocnej pozostało jeszcze półtorej godziny, postanowiłam się przejść i przemyśleć mój wybór. Trochę późno, ale ja zawsze najpierw robię, potem myślę. Spacerowałam po zamku zagłębiona w swych rozmyślaniach, gdy natknęłam się na grupę uczniów. Chciałam ich wyminąć, ale nie pozwolili mi na to.

-Nie tak szybko, Potter. Mówiłem, że się odwdzięczę. - powiedział Malfoy. Koło niego stało jeszcze pięć osób, a na końcu korytarza zobaczyłam przyglądającego się sytuacji nauczyciela. Tylko czemu on nic nie robił?

-Aż tak się boisz, że musiało z tobą iść aż pięć osób? - odpowiedziałam.

-Zamknij się. - powiedział.

-Jak odpowiesz mi na pytanie. - przekomarzałam się z nim z uśmiechem. Draco zrobił się cały czerwony.

- _Drętwota_! - krzyknął w odpowiedzi. Odsunęłam się, a zaklęcie uderzyło w ścianę za mną. Byłam zadowolona, że chodziłam na to karate. Nauczyłam się dzięki temu refleksu.

-Już koniec? - zapytałam.

 _-Drętwota! Drętwota! Drętwota! -_ „odpowiedział" Malfoy. Za każdym razem omijałam zaklęcie. - Chyba trzeba to zrobić po mugolsku. Przecież ona inaczej nie umie. - zadrwił rozzłoszczony Malfoy. Towarzysze roześmieli się.

-Powtórka z pociągu? - zapytałam. Grupa Ślizgonów zaczęła się zbliżać. Pierwszy podszedł chłopak wyglądający jak goryl. Z tego co pamiętam nazywał się Ryan. Był dużo większy i silniejszy, ale jedno kopnięcie w przeponę wystarczyło, aby się przewrócił. _Jeden z głowy._ Jako kolejne podeszły dwie dziewczyny. Bliźniaczki. Uderzyłam je kilka razy i dołączyły do Ryan'a. Wokoło było już trochę krwi. Wtedy nauczyciel podbiegł. Był to Snape, opiekun Slytherinu.

-Potter! Minus pięćdziesiąt dla Gryffindoru! - wykrzyknął.

-Za co? Przecież oni zaczęli i pan to widział. - odpowiedziałam. Chyba nie przywykł, że uczniowie się mu przeciwstawiają, bo zrobił na chwilę zdziwioną minę. Jednak szybko doszedł do siebie.

-Nic nie widziałem. Po za tym zeszłaś do lochów, a to terytorium Ślizgonów. - powiedział.

-Nie sądzę. - odpowiedziałam. - Dyrektor nic o tym nie mówił, nie ma żadnych znaków, które by na to wskazywały i…

-Gryffindor kolejne minus pięćdziesiąt. - przerwał mi Snape. Uczniowie jego domu podeszli do ściany, udając ofiary. Poczułam wściekłość.

-To nie spra-wie-dli-we! - krzyknęłam. Każda sylaba oznaczała klątwę, która poleciała w stronę Snape'a. Nie przeszkadzał mi w tym nawet brak różdżki, która leżała jeszcze w moim kufrze. Wtedy o tym nie myślałam. Nauczyciel zasłaniał się przed uderzeniami i rzucił we mnie zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Nie miałam różdżki, więc nic to nie dało. Po chwili spróbował drętwoty. Ominęłam ją z łatwością. Byłam gotowa do rzucenia kolejnej klątwy.

-Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał ktoś, stojący za mną. Odwróciłam się. Stała tam McGonagall.

-Twoja uczennica zaatakowała moich uczniów. - powiedział Snape.

-Było na odwrót i dobrze pan o tym wie! - zaprotestowałam.

-Wątpię by Lily zaatakowała sama sześcioro uczniów. - stwierdziła McGoangall, opiekunka Gryffindoru – Ale to nie wyjaśnia czemu atakowałeś uczennicę.

-Jakbyś nie zauważyła ja tylko się broniłem.

-Rzuciłeś w nią drętwotę. - zauważyła McGonagall.

-A ona we mnie… Właściwie co to było? - Snape spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. - Zaklęcia niewerbalne? W tak młodym wieku? I czemu nie zadziałało zaklęcie rozbrajające? - Snape zasypał mnie pytaniami. McGonagall obdarzyła mnie pytającym spojrzeniem.

-Nie wiem co to było. Po prostu samo poleciało, bo mnie pan, delikatnie mówiąc, zdenerwował. A zaklęcie rozbrajające nie zadziałało, bo nie mam różdżki przy sobie. - wyjaśniłam lekko sarkastycznie.

-To jak ty ich załatwiłaś? - zapytała mnie nauczycielka.

-Mugolską techniką. Może czarodzieje nią gardzą, ale jest niezwykle skuteczna.

-A czym cię Severus zdenerwował?

-Widział, że to ja zostałam zaatakowana, ale staną w obronie Ślizgonów, odjął sto punktów i zaczął wymyślać punkty regulaminu.

-Jakie punkty regulaminu?

-Chociażby to, że lochy to teren Slytherinu i uczniowie z innych domów nie mogą tam wchodzić. - wyjaśniłam.

-Sto punktów i tak zostaje odjęte Gryffindorowi Za zaatakowanie nauczyciela. - uparł się Snape.

-I pięćdziesiąt punktów Slytherinowi za zaatakowanie nauczyciela - Snape zrobił zdziwioną minę. - Od osoby. Oraz sto za zachowanie opiekuna domu. - dodała nauczycielka i odeszła.

-Potter masz przerąbane. - powiedział Snape, gdy tylko McGonagall odeszła na odległość, z której nie mogła usłyszeć Snape'a.

-A ja myślałam, że po takiej akcji pan pokocha Gryffindor. - moja wypowiedź była tak przesiąknięta ironią, że bardziej się nie dało. Zanim nauczyciel zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ja już byłam w drodze do dormitorium. Dotarłam tam dosyć szybko, mimo że nie chodziłam wiele po tym zamku. Po chwili byłam już w dormitorium, gdzie przywitał mnie prefekt naczelny, Sam.

-Gryffindor stracił sto punktów. Wiesz coś o tym? - zapytał ze złością.

-Tak jakby. - odpowiedziałam niewinnie.

-Pierwszego dnia? I to jeszcze tak dużo? - zapytał zawiedziony.

-Daj spokój Sam. - jakiś brunet stanął w mojej obronie. - Ustanowiła nowy rekord Hogwartu. Największa ilość punktów stracona pierwszego dnia. Tak poza tym jestem Mike.

-Lily. - przedstawiłam się. - Muszę cię zmartwić, ale rekord należy do Slytherinu. Właśnie stracili czterysta punktów. - odpowiedziałam uprzejmie. Z tej wiadomości wszyscy się ucieszyli, nawet Sam.

-Kurde… - Mike udał zawiedzionego. Roześmiałam się. - Opowiadaj co się stało. - rozkazał. Posłusznie zaczęłam swoją opowieść. Gdy już skończyłam wszyscy patrzyli na mnie zdziwieni.

-Pobiłaś szóstkę Ślizgonów, nagadałaś i zaatakowałaś Snape'a, któremu McGonagall zabrała sto punktów i on odjął ci tylkosto punktów? Jesteś genialna. - skwitował Mike.

-Dzięki. - odpowiedziałam i podeszłam do bliźniaków Weasley.

-Lily ty użyłaś magii bezróżdżkowej! Jak? To niemal niemożliwe! - powiedziała Ginny, gdy tylko podeszłam.

-Samo jakoś wyszło. - odpowiedziałam. - Zmęczona jestem. Idę spać. - poinformowałam dziewczynę. Trochę skłamałam. Byłam zmęczona, ale nie szłam spać tylko zastanowić się nad magią bezróżdżkową.

 _Skoro jest niemal niemożliwa dlaczego mi wyszło? I to bez żadnego treningu? Pewnie dlatego, że byłam wściekła i nie kontrolowałam się. Ciekawe czy dałoby się nad tym zapanować... I co dzięki niej da się zrobić?_ Poszłam spać czując, że głowa pęka mi od nadmiaru pytań.


	3. Chapter 3

**Przedstawiam Wam trzeci rozdział. Dziękuję za komentarze, które są bardzo motywujące. Z perspektywy czasu muszę przyznać, że dziedziczenie imion nie było najlepszym pomysłem, aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że Hogwart z kompletnie innymi imionami i nazwiskami nie byłby już taki sam. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Wstałam, ale czułam się jakbym ostatnie trzy dni spędziła na imprezie. I to naprawdę ostrej imprezie. Głowa mi pękała, źle się czułam i nie byłam w stanie myśleć.

-Rany! Lily! Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść! - krzyknęła, z nutką przerażenia w głosie, Ginny, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła. Mruknęłam coś w odpowiedzi i ziewnęłam. Wciąż zaspana doprowadziłam się do względnego porządku i zeszłam wraz z przyjaciółką i jej bratem na śniadanie. Wypiłam wielki kubek kawy i od razu poczułam się lepiej. Może nie idealnie, ale lepiej.

-Witajcie uczniowie. - zagrzmiał głos dyrektora – Teraz rozdam wam plany lekcji. Naukę zaczynacie o ósmej. - w chwili, gdy to mówił, w ręku każdego z uczniów pojawiła się mała kartka. Zerknęłam co mamy dzisiaj.

 _ęcia_

 _przed czarną magią_

-Pierwszy dzień i podwójne eliksiry. Super. - mruknęłam.

-Za pięć minut zaczynają się zaklęcia. Chodźcie. - powiedziała Ginny.

-A wiesz gdzie jest klasa? - zapytałam. Ginny pokręciła niepewnie głową. Ona czegoś nie wie! Koniec świata!

-Trzeba kogoś zapytać. - stwierdził Ron. Rozejrzałam się po Wielkiej Sali i zobaczyłam Mike'a.

-Hej, Mike! - zawołałam, a chłopak się obrócił. Podeszłam do niego. - Wiesz może jak trafić na zaklęcia? - zapytałam z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Wiem. - odpowiedział – Jak wyjdziesz z Wielkiej Sali, musisz pójść w prawo, potem schodami na górę i drugie… nie, trzecie drzwi po lewej to sala Flitwick'a. - odpowiedział – A teraz wybacz mam eliksiry, a chociaż wolałabym pogadać z tobą, Snape nie daruje mi spóźnienia. - Chłopak skrzywił się.

-Dziękuję. - odpowiedziałam. Poszłam po przyjaciół i zaprowadziłam ich do sali. Weszliśmy tuż przed profesorem, który okazał się niskim człowiekiem w okularach.

-Witajcie pierwszaki. Jestem profesor Flitwick i będę was uczył zaklęć. Jakieś pytania? - przywitał się nauczyciel. Nikt się nie zgłosił. - Na początku będziemy się uczyć prostych i łatwych zaklęć. Z czasem będą one trudniejsze i będą wymagały większej mocy, zaangażowania i skupienia. Ale na pewno wszystkim się uda. - w tym momencie moja ręka powędrowała do góry. - Tak, panno Potter?

-Czy magia ma jakieś ograniczenia? - zapytałam trochę zbita z tropu, bo profesor znał moje nazwisko.

-Ciekawe pytanie. - powiedział – Jakby się głębiej zastanowić to… nie. Magia nie ma ograniczeń. To czarodziej ją ogranicza własną mocą i wyobraźnią. Co ja to miałem… A! Dyrektor kazał mi poinformować was, że używanie przez niepełnoletnich magii poza Hogwartem jest surowo zabronione. A dla tych, którzy nie wierzą i chcą się przekonać, dodam, że wasze różdżki mają Namiar, więc łatwo odnajdzie się tego, kto złamał przepis. - moja ręka znów powędrowała do góry. - Słucham?

-Nie można używać różdżki czy magii? - zapytałam, błogosławiąc się w duchu, że wypiłam rano kawę. Trochę mnie rozbudziła. Co z człowiekiem robi kofeina...

-A co to za róż… Aha! - Flitwick doznał olśnienia i chyba zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. - Panno Potter, proszę, by została pani po lekcji. A co do pytanie to nie wolno używać magii. A teraz przejdźmy do właściwego tematu lekcji… - dalej wszystko toczyło się normalnie. Ciekawa byłam co profesor ma mi do powiedzenia, więc nie skupiałam się zbytnio na ćwiczeniu zaklęć. Jednak, co dziwne, one mi i tak wychodziły. Nawet, gdy Ginny stwierdziła, że źle macham różdżką. Na szczęście w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek, więc nie musiałam zastanawiać się co jej odpowiedzieć. Gdy wszyscy już wyszli podeszłam do biurka.

-Kazał pan mi zostać. - powiedziałam.

-Wiem. - odpowiedział – Mniemam, że zadałaś dzisiejszy pytania, z powodu wczorajszej sytuacji, o której słyszałem. McGonagall opowiadała, że Snape był bardzo zaskoczony swoją porażką. - nauczyciel zaśmiał się – A zawsze uważał się za najlepszego… Ale wracając do tematu. Interesuje cię magia bezróżdżkowa?

-Trochę. - przyznałam.

-Więc odpowiem ci na pytania. Pierwszą odpowiedź już znasz, więc czas na drugą. Każdy kupuje różdżkę w wieku piętnastu lat. Namiar działa przez pięć. Aktywuje się go specjalnym zaklęciem tuż przed sprzedażą. Dzięki temu ministerstwo wie jakie zaklęcia, gdzie i kiedy rzuciłaś. Ale używania magii już nie wykrywają. Więc jeżeli nauczyłabyś się magii bezróżdżkowej, nikt by jej nie wykrył. Co prawda żaden uczeń jeszcze tego nie dokonał, ale jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc spróbować. Sporo czytałem na ten temat, bo sam niegdyś chciałem mieć taką umiejętność, jestem jednak zbyt słabym czarodziejem. - westchnął. - Ty raczej nie będziesz miała tego problemu. Na początku musisz nauczyć się zbierać w sobie moc na zawołanie, że tak powiem. Najlepiej uczy się to robić podczas medytacji. Kiedy będziesz umiała przywołać szybko swoją moc, zajmiemy się kolejnym etapem edukacji.

-Dobrze. - dopowiedziałam. - Do widzenia. - pożegnałam się i wyszłam. Powlokłam się niechętnie na eliksiry. Przeczuwałam, że to nie będzie lekka lekcja.

Snape wszedł do klasy i obdarzył wszystkich Gryfonów lekceważącym spojrzeniem. Na Ślizgonów, którzy mieli z nami lekcje spojrzał z tolerancją w oczach. Od razu wiadomo kto na tych lekcjach będzie miał lepiej. Westchnęłam.

-Nazywam się Severus Snape i będę was uczył eliksirów. Na swoich lekcjach nie toleruję błaznowania i lekceważenia nauczyciela. Nie toleruję również spóźniania się. - mówił to jednak tak, jakby swoją wypowiedź kierował tylko do Gryfonów. Jakby już ostrzegał, że mają przewalone.

-Nie toleruję Gryffindoru. - mruknął Ron. Roześmiałam się. Okazało się jednak, że trochę za głośno.

-Czy panna Potter ma coś do dodania? - zapytał Snape patrząc na mnie lodowatym spojrzeniem. Ślizgoni zaśmiali się. Szybko zastanowiłam się czy przeprosić czy popyskować. _Jeżeli przeproszę on uzna, że wygra, a bardziej nienawidzić to się chyba nie da…_

-Zastanawiałam się czy pan cokolwiek toleruje na swoich lekcjach. - wypaliłam. Snape zrobił zdziwioną minę. Czyli wygrałam.

-Potter szlaban. - Snape wycedził przez zęby.

-Ale za co? - zapytałam niewinnie. - Przecież ja tylko zadałam pytanie.

-Dobrze wiesz za co. - odpowiedział nauczyciel.

-Chyba jednak nie wiem. - stwierdziłam.

-Nie denerwuj mnie! - Snape wybuchnął.

-Ale ja pana nie denerwuję. Zapytałam się czy pan coś toleruje na swoich lekcjach, a potem za co dostałam szlaban. To chyba nie przestępstwo?

-Dobra... Odwołuję szlaban tylko zamknij się! - nauczyciel tracił nad sobą kontrolę. To było widać. Psychika chyba siada. Ale osiągnęłam to co chciałam - zwycięstwo i to jeszcze bez większych strat.

-Jasne. - zgodziłam się łaskawie i rozsiadłam się wygodnie na krześle. Snape mówił dalej o bezpieczeństwie podczas warzenia i właściwościach różnych składników, ale nie słuchałam go za bardzo. Wolałam napawać się swoim zwycięstwem. Nauczyciel zaś ignorował mnie przez całe podwójne eliksiry.

Kolejną lekcją była obrona przed czarną magią. Do sali wszedł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany brunet.

-Witam. Nazywam się Milius McCain i, jak zapewne wiecie, będę was uczył obrony przed czarną magią. W dzisiejszych czasach jest to przedmiot niezwykle ważny, więc jeżeli chcecie przeżyć radzę wam się przyłożyć do nauki. - nauczyciel wszystko powiedział spokojnym tonem. - Może zaczniemy od razu. Pierwszym zaklęciem jakiego się nauczymy będzie zaklęcie rozbrajające… _Expelliarmus_! - nauczyciel krzyknął i skierował różdżkę w moją stronę. Różdżka wypadła mi z ręki. _Tylko dlaczego akurat we mnie wycelował? Jeżeli to jest znowu związane z tym, że jestem Lily Potter to mam już dosyć tego bycia jakimś celebrytą. Dlaczego nie mogę być zwykłym uczniem, który jest traktowany jak zwykły uczeń i wymaga się od niego tyle co od zwykłego ucznia? Dlaczego?_ Byłam rozgoryczona, zła i chciałam pokazać wszystkim, żeby dali mi spokój. Chciałam pokazać, że jestem silna i lepiej zostawić mnie w spokoju. Chciałam im pokazać, że potrafię. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślałam różdżka do mnie wróciła. Kiedy znów poczułam ją w dłoni, uśmiechnęłam się.

-Jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytał szczerze zdziwiony nauczyciel.

-Nie wiem. - odpowiedziałam. - Samo wyszło.

-To zdumiewające. - podsumował nauczyciel. - A teraz przejdźmy do ćwiczeń. - przez całą lekcję ćwiczyliśmy zajęcia rozbrajające. Podobnie jak na zaklęciach, szło mi bardzo dobrze, mimo że nie przykładałam się do tego za bardzo, bo myślałam o tym, że znów udało mi się coś zrobić bez różdżki.

Na ostatniej lekcji, którą była transmutacja, nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Właściwe dowiedziałam się jedynie, że „transmutacja to bardzo trudna dziedzina magii i nie wszyscy są uzdolnieni w tym kierunku".

Po całym dniu lekcji udaliśmy się na obiad. Gdy tylko usiadłam do stołu wszyscy zaczęli się pytać o moje dzisiejsze eliksiry i o to, co na nich powiedziałam Snape'owi. Plotki naprawdę szybko się rozchodzą. Zerknęłam na stół nauczycielski, bo chciałam zobaczyć minę Mistrza Eliksirów, ale żadnego z nauczycieli nie było na sali.

Nagle do naszego stołu podeszło kilku Ślizgonów.

-Snape jej odpuścił? - prychnął Malfoy – Błagała go prawie na kolanach, więc co miał zrobić?

-Nieprawda. - odpowiedziałam.

-Naprawdę? - zapytał Draco – Jesteś zwykłą szlamą. Zrobił to z litości.

-Nie musiał. Daję sobie radę sama. A jak już skończyłeś to spadaj.

-Dobrze, ale ukłoń się mi tak, jak to szlama powinna zrobić przed czarodziejem czystej krwi. - wszyscy uczniowie z sali przyglądali się naszej kłótni.

-Chyba coś ci się poprzestawiało w tym twoim małym móżdżku, Malfoy. - powiedziałam i odwróciłam się od niego na znak, że już z nim skończyłam.

-Teraz! _Expelliarmus_! _Drętwota_! - krzyknął Malfoy. Ostatnie zaklęcie powtórzyła trójka Ślizgonów, która z przyszła z Draco. Różdżka wypadła mi z ręki.

- _Protego_! - usłyszałam głos Mike'a. Obróciłam się i oceniłam sytuację. Czary rzucone przez uczniów Slytherinu napierały na tarczę stworzoną przez Gryfona. Nie była jednak ona w stanie zatrzymać ich na długo. Wiedziałam, a raczej czułam, że zaraz się rozpadnie i czary trafią we mnie. Ja z kolei nie mogłam się ruszyć. I nie tylko dlatego, że sparaliżował mnie strach, ale tarcza uniemożliwiała mi ucieczkę. _Gdzie są ci cholerni nauczyciele kiedy są potrzebni?_ W końcu przyszli. Jednak zanim zdążyli zareagować, tarcza rozpadła się.

 _-Protego!_ \- Kolejna tarcza pojawiła się przede mną.

-Dosyć! - krzyknął dyrektor, a Ślizgoni przestali atakować. Spojrzałam w bok, aby zobaczyć kto mnie uratował.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strasznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :) Od razu chce się pisać. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Wam się spodoba.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jakże wielkie było moje zdziwienie, gdy ujrzałam Snape'a z wyciągniętą różdżką, z której wydobywał się błękitny promień, płynnie zmieniający się w cienką tarczę. Ten widok sprawił, że raptem przestałam rozumieć cokolwiek z tego, co się stało. Człowiek, który szczerze mnie nienawidzi (zresztą z wzajemnością), ratuje mnie. To było co najmniej dezorientujące.

-Pan?! Ale… dlaczego? - zapytałam. Teraz zaczynało być mi trochę wstyd za to, jak się zachowywałam na eliksirach.

-Taki jest mój obowiązek. - odpowiedział głosem zupełnie pozbawionym emocji.

-Obowiązek?! Żartuje pan?! A wczoraj jak pana ukochani Ślizgoni mnie zaatakowali to nie miał pan obowiązku mi pomóc?! A jak pan potem wymyślał swoje zasady to też był pana obowiązek? - wybuchłam. - To zwykłe kłamstwo! - zakończyłam swoją „przemowę" i wybiegłam z sali.

-Lily! - usłyszałam krzyk. Nie zwracałam jednak na to uwagi. Biegłam i wciąż zastanawiałam się dlaczego. Ledwo powstrzymywałam się od płaczu z bezradności. Może to przez to nie zorientowałam się, kiedy wbiegłam na siódme piętro. Rozejrzałam się po korytarzu, bo nigdy tu nie byłam. Zobaczyłam piękne, rzeźbione, drewniane drzwi. Bez chwili zastanowienia, otworzyłam je i weszłam do pomieszczenia.

Zobaczyłam dość duży pokój. Jedna ściana była zastawiona regałem z książkami, naprzeciwko stała duża, fioletowa kanapa, a na środku był wściekle różowy dywan. Ściany były pastelowobłękitne, a na nich wisiały obrazy i zdjęcia, oprawione w drewniane ramy. Bardzo przypominało to mugolski pokój, który został urządzony przez niewidomego. Albo daltonistę. Położyłam, a raczej rzuciłam się na kanapę i zaczęłam szukać jakiegoś wyjścia z tej, jakże pokręconej, sytuacji. Pomyślałam, że muszę się kogoś poradzić i zapytać co o tym myśli, bo sama za nic w świecie nie zrozumiem tego wszystkiego, ale nie wiedziałam kogo. Ginny i Ron mi nie pomogą, bo oni też dopiero wkraczają w magiczny świat, żadnego nauczyciela o pomoc nie zamierzam prosić, Mike'a znałam od dwóch dni i nie ufałam mu na tyle, by się zwierzać. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach przyszło olśnienie. Dziadek! Postanowiłam napisać do niego list. Pomyślałam, że potrzebuję pergaminu i pióra i… w tym samym momencie się one pojawiły! Wtedy zrozumiałam. Byłam w Pokoju Życzeń! Nie miałam jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tym odkryciem. Czułam silną potrzebę napisania wiadomości i wyrzucenia wszystkiego z siebie.

 _Dziadku,_

 _Jestem w Hogwarcie od niecałych dwóch dni, a już tyle się działo! Miałeś rację, że Malfoy mnie nie lubi, ale sprawa ze Snape'em jest dużo trudniejsza._

 _Wczoraj zaatakowało mnie kilku Ślizgonów, ale ich pobiłam dzięki karate (dobrze, że jednak z niego nie zrezygnowałam) Snape to wszystko widział, jednak zamiast interweniować, stał i się przyglądał. Zaczął działać dopiero wtedy, gdy Ślizgoni przegrywali. A potem jeszcze wmawiał wszystkim, że to moja wina! Dzisiaj za to na eliksirach trochę popyskowałam, a on najpierw dał mi szlaban, a potem, jak jeszcze chwilę pogadałam, mi go odwołał. To stało się przyczyną kolejnego ataku Slytherinu. Podczas obiadu Malfoy ze swoimi kumplami podeszli do naszego stołu. Chwilę się z nimi pokłóciłam, a kiedy się odwróciłam to rzucili we mnie drętwotę. Mike (mój kolega z Gryffindoru) rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, ale cztery drętwoty ją pokonały i wtedy Snape rzucił swoje protego i mnie uratował. A kiedy zapytałam go dlaczego to zrobił, powiedział, że „to jego obowiązek."_

 _Dlaczego on tak dziwnie się zachowuje? I co mam w tej sytuacji zrobić?_

 _Pozdrów rodziców,_

 _Lily._

Kiedy skończyłam pisać, zwinęłam list i schowałam do kieszeni. Nie było przy mnie Hedwigi, a idąc do sowiarni mogłam się na kogoś natknąć. Po za tym bałam się, że nie uda mi się ponownie wejść do Pokoju Życzeń, który działał na mnie uspokajająco. Postanowiłam więc, zgodnie z radą Flitwicka, pomedytować. Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłam siedząc po turecku na dywanie, ale zdecydowanie pomogło. W dodatku, zapewne dzięki emocjom, udało mi się zebrać moc. Wiedziałam, że to zrobiłam, bo poczułam, że mogę wszystko, że jestem pełna energii, czułam się jak nowo narodzona.

Podniosłam się z podłogi i podeszłam do biblioteczki. Od dziecka kochałam czytać i nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed szperaniem wśród półek z książkami. Pierwsza jaka rzuciła mi się w oczy to _Najlepsze dowcipy. Zaklęcia i tutoriale._ Nie wiem sama czemu, wyjęłam ją i zaczęłam przeglądać. Patenty na żarty były naprawdę niezłe, wtedy też mnie oświeciło.

-Ślizgoni szykujcie się na zemstę! - powiedziałam do siebie. Wzięłam po raz kolejny pergamin oraz pióro i zaczęłam łączyć najlepsze żarty, tak by to co powstanie było najlepszą zemstą jaką mury tego zamku widziały.

Kiedy już to skończyłam, doszłam do wniosku, że już wszystko sobie poukładałam. Zabrałam książkę z dowcipami, wyszłam z Pokoju Życzeń i skierowałam się do sowiarni, gdzie teraz mieszkała Hedwiga. Odnalazłam ją i wysłałam list. Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, udałam się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, gdzie powitały mnie ciekawskie spojrzenia.

-Lil, gdzie byłaś? Szukaliśmy cię chyba wszędzie.- zapytała oskarżycielskim głosem Ginny, podbiegając do mnie i przytulając mnie. Tuż po niej podszedł Ron.

-Nieważne. Ale mam do ciebie kilka pytań. - powiedziałam wyzwalając się z uścisku. - Która godzina i ile mnie nie było?

-Jest dwudziesta druga i nie było cię jakieś... siedem godzin. - odpowiedziała Gryfonka, patrząc na zegar.

-To pogaduszki będą musiały poczekać do jutra. - zmartwiłam się – Idę spać.

Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania, wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli, ale ignorowałam to. Zjadłam spokojnie posiłek i wraz z bliźniakami Weasley skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia.

-Lily Potter, musimy porozmawiać. - powiedziała opiekunka Gryffindoru, stając przede mną. Przewróciłam oczami. - Idziemy do gabinetu dyrektora. - rozkazała. Mimo tego, że nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na nudną pogadankę, posłusznie poszłam za nią, zastanawiając się jaka kara mnie czeka. Te rozmyślania tak mnie pochłonęły, że nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy byliśmy już w owalnym gabinecie dyrektora. Na szarych ścianach wisiały portrety, które przyglądały się ciekawsko. W centrum pokoju stało biurko, za którym siedział Dumbledore, a za nim znjadowaly się szafy. Wszędzie panował bałagan albo też, jak ja to nazywam, „artystyczny porządek".

W środku oprócz mnie, dyrektora i McGonagall, był także Snape. Miał, jak zawsze, obojętną minę. Westchnęłam cicho, skarżąc się w duchu na swój los.

-Potter, gdzie ty byłaś? Chyba wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. - powiedział cierpko Snape.

-Spokojnie Severusie. - Dumbledore wybawił mnie z konieczności odpowiadania. Wszyscy nauczyciele pewnie wiedzieli o Pokoju Życzeń, ale nie wiedzieli o tym, że ja też o nim wiem, co było moją przewagą, którą zdecydowałam się zachować. - Zacznijmy od tego czy nic ci nie jest? - zapytał dyrektor z troską w głosie. Pokręciłam głową zaskoczona. Takiego pytania kompletnie się nie spodziewałam. - To dobrze. Co się stało w Wielkiej Sali? - zadał kolejne pytanie dyrektor. Opowiedziałam pokrótce o ataku Ślizgonów.

-To teraz kolejne ważne pytanie. Co się z tobą działo jak wybiegłaś z sali? - zapytała McGonagall. Trójka nauczycieli spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

-Nic się nie działo. Znaczy się nic ciekawego. - poprawiłam się od razu, gdy zobaczyłam niezadowoloną minę nauczycielki.

-Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie, gdzie ty byłaś? - zapytał Snape.

-Tu i tam. - odpowiedziałam zdawkowo.

-Czyli gdzie? - naciskał Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Wszędzie po trochu.

-A czy mogłabyś wymienić wszystkie miejsca w których byłaś? - zapytał.

-Korytarz koło Wielkiej Sali, schody, prowadzące na drugie piętro, korytarz na drugim piętrze…

-A wszystkie miejsca oprócz korytarzy i schodów? - sprecyzował Snape lekko zdenerwowany.

-Sowiarnia, błonie, łazienka. - wymieniłam, improwizując.

-I co tam robiłaś? - wtrąciła się McGonagall.

-Rozmyślałam. - tym razem odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

-I tylko tyle? - upewniła się nauczycielka. Pokiwałam głową.

-Minus pięćdziesiąt dla Gryffindoru. - powiedział Snape.

-Nie wyszłam poza granice Hogwartu i byłam przed dwudziestą drugą w dormitorium, którą zasadę złamałam? - zapytałam, patrząc na nauczyciela. To, że mi pomógł, nie znaczy, że może odejmować punkty za nic.

-Severusie, jako dyrektor, stwierdzam, że ona ma rację. Nie złamała żadnego punktu regulaminu. A jeżeli już jesteśmy przy karach, to mamy kompletne zeznania, więc możemy wymierzyć karę twoim podopiecznym. Miesiąc szlabanu u Filcha i minus sto punktów od ucznia. Lily, możesz już iść na lekcje. - powiedział dyrektor. Snape był wkurzony. Wydawało mi się, że zaraz dym mu wyleci przez uszy, tak, jak to się działo w mugolskich kreskówkach.

-Tak przy okazji to dziękuję za pomoc, panie profesorze. - powiedziałam do Snape'a. Ledwo mi to przeszło przez gardło, ale wiedziałam, że muszę to zrobić. - Do widzenia. - pożegnałam się i udałam na lekcje, które minęły mi bardzo szybko.

Wieczorem, gdy już odrobiłam lekcje, poprosiłam Ginny i Ron'a o rozmowę. Opowiedziałam im o wszystkim, co działo się poprzedniego dnia, gdy uciekłam z obiadu, i dzisiaj w gabinecie dyrektora. Postanowiłam jednak nie opisywać planu zemsty. Niech wszyscy będą mieli niespodziankę.

-A teraz mam kilka pytań, Ginny. - zakończyłam swoją opowieść. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco. - Jeżeli rzucę zaklęcie w Hogwarcie, będzie się dało wykryć to zaklęcie i to, kto je rzucił?

-W Hogwarcie jest coś w stylu... wewnętrznego Namiaru. Kiedy wchodzisz, twoja różdżka jest zarejestrowana i dyrektor może zobaczyć, kto, kiedy, gdzie i jaki czar rzucił. Jednak z tego co wiem Dumbledore rzadko korzysta z tej możliwości.

-A jeżeli zrobi się to bez różdżki?

-Wtedy nie.

-Super. - odpowiedziałam. - Idę ćwiczyć. - oznajmiłam i poszłam do dormitorium. Usiadłam na podłodze, spojrzałam na zegar i zaczęłam medytować. Gdy udało mi się zebrać moc, ponownie spojrzałam na zegar. Dwadzieścia cztery minuty. Jak na drugi raz to chyba nie najgorzej.

Kolejne trzy tygodnie minęły błyskawicznie. Swój czas dzieliłam pomiędzy lekcje, prace domowe i medytację. Udało mi się już nauczyć przywoływania magii w krótkim czasie i to nie skupiając się na tym zbytnio. Postanowiłam więc pójść do Flitwicka, aby rozpocząć kolejny etap nauki.

Po śniadaniu, jak zwykle, przyleciały sowy. Dziadek nie odpisał mi jeszcze, więc z nadzieją zaczęłam wyglądać Hedwigi. Wreszcie ją zobaczyłam. Duża, czarna sowa wylądowała przede mną. Zabrałam od niej list, pogłaskałam ją i nakazałam powrót do sowiarni. Zwierzę posłuchało się mnie, chociaż na jego twarzy widać było niechęć. Gdy rozpakowałam kopertę, zobaczyłam dwie kartki. Jedną od dziadka, a drugą od rodziców. Postanowiłam zacząć od tej drugiej.

 _Kochana Lily,_

 _Kilka dni po twoim wyjeździe zaatakowali nas Śmierciożercy. Teraz musimy się ukrywać, więc nie będziemy mogli do siebie pisać. Jeżeli będziesz miała do nas jakieś wiadomości to pisz do dziadka, a on nam je przekaże._

 _Na święta także nie będziesz mogła przyjechać. Przykro nam._

 _Kochamy Cię,_

 _Katie i Nill_

Spaliłam list i chwilę zastanowiłam się nad jego treścią. _Banda idiotycznych Śmierciożerców. Właściwie dlaczego ja tak na nich mówię? To zwykli tchórze, napadający na ludzi nie mogących się przed nimi bronić. Nie zasługują na tak straszną nazwę... Banda Śmieciożerców!Od razu lepiej._ Pomyślałam i sięgnęłam po drugi list, który okazał się być trochę dłuższy.

 _Lily,_

 _Nie przejmuj się Snape'em. On jest emocjonalnie i psychicznie na poziomie dziecka. Spotkała go pewna „przykra" rzecz i już myśli, że może zachowywać się tak jak chce. Po za tym, przynajmniej inni tak twierdzą, on nie wie co o tobie myśleć, bo z jednej strony Snape'owie i Potter'owie nienawidzą się od wieków (nie pytaj o co poszło, bo nie wiem), a z drugiej ty mu kiedyś bardzo pomogłaś. Jak będziesz chciała o tym wiedzieć więcej musisz iść do Dumbledore'a. Możesz mu zaufać._

 _W święta zabiorę cię na jeden dzień, bo chciałbym żebyś poznała swego ojca chrzestnego. Zresztą odezwę się, bo do Bożego Narodzenia jeszcze dużo czasu._

 _Trzymaj się,_

 _Dziadek_

-Pójdziesz do Dumbledore'a? - zapytał mnie Ron, kiedy, po lekcjach, pokazałam list jemu i Ginny.

-Chyba wolę pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości. - odpowiedziałam. Naprawdę nie chciałam wiedzieć jak pomogłam Snape'owi, czemu nienawidzi Potter'ów, ani jakie straszne wydarzenie przeżył. Chciałam żyć jak zwykła nastoletnia czarownica. - Muszę iść, bo się spóźnię do Flitwicka. - powiedziałam przyjaciołom i udałam się do sali zaklęć.

-Profesorze, już umiem zbierać moc na zawołanie. Co dalej? - zapytałam, nawet się nie witając. Byłam podekscytowana tym, że już niedługo będę mogła władać magią, bez niczyjego nadzoru. A to, że wtedy będę mogła się zemścić na Ślizgonach, tylko bardziej mnie motywowało.

-Najgorsze masz już za sobą. Teraz skup swoją moc i pomyśl co chcesz osiągnąć. Nie musisz nic mówić, ani ruszać ręką, bo obie te rzeczy to tylko wskazówki dla różdżki. Ty jej nie używasz.

-Dobrze. - odpowiedziałam. Zebrałam całą swoją moc i pomyślałam, że chcę przesunąć krzesło. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu krzesło przesunęło się o dobre pół metra.

-Świetnie. - pochwalił mnie nauczyciel. - Teraz musisz tylko ćwiczyć. - jeszcze dwie godziny spędziłam w klasie od zaklęć i ćwiczyłam. Umiałam już poruszać przedmiotami, pisać na tablicy, unosić różne rzeczy, przywoływać desz i wiele innych, dość prostych zaklęć.

-Niech mi pan obieca, że nikomu pan nie powie o tym, że umiem posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową. - powiedziałam, gdy miałam już wyjść z klasy.

-Dobrze. - powiedział nauczyciel ze zrozumieniem. Pożegnałam się z nim i wróciłam do dormitorium, aby odrobić zadania domowe.

Po dwóch tygodniach ćwiczeń umiałam już robić za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej wszystko, co mi tylko przyszło do głowy. O swoich postępach informowałam jedynie bliźniaki, którzy namówili mnie na mały „pokaz". W niedzielę, po śniadaniu, udaliśmy się do Pokoju Życzeń, który, na szczęście, nauczyłam się przywoływać. Gdy weszliśmy do środka, Ginny i Ron usiedli na kanapie, a ja oddałam im różdżkę i zaczęłam bawić się przedmiotami. Przenosiłam je z miejsca na miejsce, zmieniałam ich kolor albo przyklejałam je do ściany. W pewnym momencie przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. _A gdyby tak polecieć?_ Latanie fascynowało mnie od dawna. Jako małe dziecko kochałam puszczać latawce i oglądać lecące ptaki, którym wtedy tak bardzo zazdrościłam. Skupiłam w sobie całą swoją energię i pomyślałam, że chcę latać. Po chwili, gdy traciłam już wiarę w cały ten pomysł, poczułam, że moje stopy odrywają się od podłogi, a moje ciało wypełnia nieznana mi dotąd lekkość. Poleciałam pod sufit i zrobiłam kilka okrążeń wzdłuż ścian pokoju. Czułam się szczęśliwa i przede wszystkim wolna.

-Wooow! - krzyknął Ron.

-To nie możliwe! Nie da się latać! - krzyknęła Ginny.

-Jeśli się nie da, to czemu to robię? - zapytałam z uśmiechem, lądując.

-Musisz o tym porozmawiać z kimś. A najlepiej z Dumbledore'em. Złamałaś właśnie podstawowe prawo czarodziejskiego świata!

-Dumbledore nie wie o tym, że posługuję się magią bezróżdżkową. - powiedziałam do dziewczyny.

-Tym bardziej powinnaś mu powiedzieć. Twój dziadek napisał, że możesz mu zaufać. On nie chce dla ciebie źle. - przekonywała mnie do swoich racji Ginny.

-No nie wiem… - odpowiedziałam niepewnie. Z jednej strony wiedziałam, że ona ma rację, a z drugiej chciałam zachować to wszystko w sekrecie.

-Musisz o tym z kimś powiedzieć, a Dumbledore jest najpotężniejszym z żyjących czarodziei. Tylko on może to wytłumaczyć.

-No dobra, ale idziesz ze mną. - zgodziłam się w końcu z dziewczyną. Ta pokiwała ochoczo głową.

-To ja pójdę do Pokoju Wspólnego. - powiedział, siedzący dotychczas cicho, Ron. Nie było na co czekać. Wraz z przyjaciółką skierowałam się w stronę gabinetu, a chłopak udał się w stronę siedziby Gryffindoru.

Po kilku minutach stałyśmy już przez wejściem do owalnego gabinetu.

-Musicie podać hasło, jeżeli chcecie wejść. - powiedział kamienny strażnik drzwi, kiedy poprosiłyśmy go o wpuszczenie nas do dyrektora.

-Słuchaj, jeżeli nie chcesz, aby ta twoja kamienna główka wylądowała za oknem i rozbiła się na miliony kawałeczków to radzę ci nas wpuścić. - zagroziłam słodkim głosem. Posąg, co dziwne, po chwili ustąpił. Podziękowałam mu i weszłam do gabinetu.

-Dzień dobry. - przywitałam się.

-Dzień dobry. O co chodzi? - zapytał dyrektor tak, jakby spodziewał się naszej wizyty. Ginny na początku przyglądała się oniemiała wystrojem gabinetu, ale szybko przywołała się do porządku.

-Ona złamała podstawowe prawo magicznego świata! - powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana. Spojrzałam na nią z lekkim niesmakiem.

-To znaczy? - zapytał dyrektor, robiąc zszokowaną minę.

-To znaczy, że umie latać. - wytłumaczyła.

-Przyznam, że spodziewałem się ciebie Lily, ale w innej sprawie. - domyśliłam się, że chodzi o Snape'a.

-Ta inna sprawa mnie nie interesuje. - wzruszyłam ramionami. Trochę skłamałam. Z każdą lekcją eliksirów ciekawość ,co ukrywał człowiek, który-nie-używa-szamponu, narastała. Przyrzekłam jednak sobie, że nie dowiem się tego i póki co trwałam w tym postanowieniu.

-Czyli nauczyłaś się latać? - zapytał dyrektor. - Możesz zademonstrować?

-Oczywiście. - odpowiedziałam. Zebrałam w sobie magię i uniosłam się niemalże pod sam sufit, czyli na wysokość około dziesięciu metrów. Zrobiłam kilka okrążeń wokół gabinetu i wylądowałam.

-Naprawdę niebywałe. - skomentował dyrektor. - Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, Muszę poradzić się kilku nauczycieli. - powiedział i machnął różdżką. Po kilku minutach przyszedł McCain, McGonagall, Snape oraz Flitwick. - Powtórz swój wyczyn. - powiedział do mnie dyrektor. Zebrałam w sobie magię i zademonstrowałam moją nowo nabytą umiejętność.

-Przecież to niemożliwe! - powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy już wylądowałam.

-Mówiąc na lekcji, że magia nie ma ograniczeń, nie powiedziałem, że można łamać podstawowe zasady. - zauważył Flitwick.

-Ale nie powiedział pan o podstawowych zasadach. - zauważyłam.

-Mieliście o tym przeczytać w wakacje.

-Tylko ja nie zdążyłam, bo dowiedziałam się o Hogwarcie dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku. Nie miałam czasu.

-A wracając do tematu. Ona właśnie obaliła jedną z elementarnych zasad rządzących naszym światem?

-Tak. - potwierdził dyrektor.

–Muszę przyznać, że to niesamowite. - powiedział Snape, wciąż zachowując swoją maskę pokerzysty. Nie dało się z jego twarzy wyczytać żadnych emocji. – Jednak myślę, że ta umiejętność wynikła z niewiedzy. Nikt jej nie powiedział, że tego się nie da. Powinniśmy zresztą ją ukarać za nieodrobienie prac domowych.

-Severusie! - upomniała Mistrza Eliksirów McGonagall.

-I to właśnie jest w niej wspaniałe. Nie ma myślenia zepsutego schematami, które nam są wbijane do głów od początku naszej egzystencji. Jej wiara w to, że można, pokonała naszą wiarę w to, że nie można. Myślę, że każdy z nas ma moc dużo potężniejszą od tej, której używa. Myślę, że wielu umiałoby polecieć, gdyby od początku mówiono im, że to możliwe. - powiedział dyrektor. - Lily, oczywiście możesz używać sowich umiejętności w Hogwarcie, bo nie jesteśmy szkołą, która ogranicza, ale rób to z rozmysłem.

-Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. - powiedziałam. - Czy w quidditch'u jest coś o lataniu bez miotły? - zapytałam z uśmiechem. Sportem tym zainteresowałam się po lekcji latania na miotle z panią Hooch, która opowiedziała nam o tej grze.

-Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale póki co powiedzmy, że jest to zakazane. - powiedział dyrektor, który nawet nie próbował ukryć uśmiechu. - Możecie iść. - dyrektor zwrócił się do mnie i milczącej do tej pory Ginny. Pożegnałyśmy się i wyszłyśmy. Gdy dotarłyśmy do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, Ron od razu zaczął zasypywać nas pytaniami. Odpowiedziałyśmy mu na wszystkie. Kiedy skończyliśmy rozmawiać, wstałam i poszłam na górę. Wzięłam pelerynę-niewidkę, unrałam ją i skierowałam się do lochów, w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Tuż przy wejściu do niego, wzniosłam się w powietrze i czekałam aż jakiś Ślizgon będzie wchodził lub wychodził. Minęło tak przynajmniej dziesięć minut. W końcu jakiś piątoklasista wyszedł przez drzwi. Wleciałam nad nim do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, w którym dominowały zieleń i srebro. Nie przyjrzałam się jednak lepiej wnętrzu, bo przybywanie w nim wprawiało mnie w jakiś dziwny nastrój, przez który chciałam jak najszybciej wrócić do gryfońskiego dormitorium. Wyjęłam ostrożnie pergamin, na którym wynotowałam sobie zaklęcia, które miałam rzucić. Zrobiłam to za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej. Po kilku minutach wszystko było gotowe. Podleciałam do drzwi i znów czekałam, aż ktoś będzie otwierał drzwi. Tym razem nie trwało to długo. Gdy znalazłam się już poza murami siedziby Slytherinu, poczułam niewyobrażalną ulgę. Szybko wylądowałam i pobiegłam do dormitorium, gdzie czekali mnie Ron i Ginny.

-Jutro będzie zabawa. - powiedziałam i udałam się spać.


	5. Chapter 5

**To już piąty rozdział tej hostorii. Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać na niego trochę dłużej, ale po śmierci Alana Rickmana złapał mnie brak weny. Kolejnym problemem było to, że ten rozdział miał być zabawny, a kiedy tylko pisałam "Snape", cała radość gdzieś ulatniała się z tego rozdziału. Dlatego nie będzie on pewnie za śmieszny i wybitnie dobry, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak Wam się spodoba. Dziękuję także z całego serca za komentarze i followy.**

 **Enjoy!**

Następnego dnia wstałam dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Było to spowodowane zapewne tym, że nie mogłam doczekać się dzisiejszej zemsty na Ślizgonach. Jako, że do śniadania zostały jeszcze dwie godziny, postanowiłam zacząć pisać esej na jutrzejsze eliksiry.

-Lil, ty już nie śpisz? - zapytała mnie Ginny za plecami. Od razu poznałam, że to ona, bo tylko ona mówi do mnie „Lil". Próbowałam ją tego oduczyć, ale póki co każda z moich prób kończyła się niepowodzeniem.

-Nie widać? - uśmiechnęłam się i postawiłam ostatnią kropkę na pergaminie. - O! Już skończyłam.

-Ale co skończyłaś? - zapytała dziewczyna.

-Esej na eliksiry. - wytłumaczyłam.

-Pff… Ja napisałam go już trzy dni temu. - Ginny machnęła ręką i poszła się szykować. Po kilkunastu minutach byłyśmy już z Ronem w drodze do Wielkiej Sali.

Przyszliśmy na śniadanie jako jedni z pierwszych. Przy stołach siedziało już kilku Krukonów i Puchonów oraz Snape i McCain. Usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczęliśmy jeść. W przeciągu następnych piętnastu minut przyszła pozostała część nauczycieli i uczniów, jednak na sali wciąż nie było Ślizgonów. To utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że przynajmniej część mojego planu się udała. Rozsiadłam się wygodniej na krześle i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.

-Lily, co ty wykombinowałaś? - zapytał podejrzliwie Ron i obdarzył mnie prześwietlającym spojrzeniem. Nie miało jednak ono wielkiej mocy, więc nie poczułam się nawet niekomfortowo.

-Niespodzianka. - odpowiedziałam niemalże beztrosko i wróciłam do picia kawy z wielkiego, żółtego kubka. Po kilku minutach młodzi czarodzieje zaczęli szeptać i snuć teorie na temat przyczyny nieobecności Węży. Niektóre sprawiały, że ledwo się powstrzymywałam od śmiechu. Nauczyciele także zauważyli brak uczniów.

-Czy ktoś wie co się dzieje ze Ślizgonami? - Dumbledore wstał.

-Może się zgubili. - odpowiedział Mike, co wywołało krótki śmiech. Snape spojrzał na chłopaka nieprzyjaźnie. Miałam właśnie podzielić się swoimi przypuszczeniami, jednak przeszkodziła mi w tym grupka pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, która właśnie weszła na salę. Uczniowie, widząc ich, na początku zaniemówili, ale po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Flitwick i McGonagall także śmiali się w głos, a przez twarz Dumbledore'a przemknął ledwo widoczny uśmieszek.

-Co wy macie na sobie? - zapytała jedyna, oprócz Ślizgonów, osoba której nie było do śmiechu. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych, którzy mieli… różowe włosy i ubrania z napisem „Kocham Gryffindor". Zamiast „o" było wielkie serce, a w nim herb mojego domu.

-Malfoy, świetne ciuchy skąd je macie? - zapytałam, udając ekscytację. Chłopak zignorował mnie.

-Potter, cicho! - wykrzyknął rozzłoszczony Snape. _Naprawdę tak łatwo go zdenerwować?_

-Severusie, spokojnie. Ja też bym chciała wiedzieć skąd mają te ubrania. Może też sobie takie sprawię? - stwierdziła McGonagall.

-Profesorze. - zwróciła się do Snape'a jeden ze Ślizgonów, Ryan. - Rano obudziliśmy się i tak już było. A najgorsze jest to, że tych napisów i włosów nie da się zasłonić. - poskarżył się chłopak.

-W dodatku ściany w naszym dormitorium są różowe. - powiedziała jedna ze Ślizgońskich bliźniaczek. Cather, z tego co pamiętam.

-I wszędzie są tęcze, jednorożce i herby Gryffindoru. - dodała druga bliźniaczka, Megan. Przysłuchujący się tej rozmowie uczniowie i niektórzy nauczyciele śmiali się coraz głośniej, a Snape robił się czerwony.

-Potter! - wykrzyknął w końcu.

-Słucham? - zapytałam niewinnym głosem.

-Ty to zrobiłaś. - oskarżył mnie.

-Nie! - zaprotestowałam. - Zresztą jak, kiedy i po co? Pan ma jakąś manię prześladowczą na moim punkcie.

-Dyrektorze, to chyba odpowiedni moment, aby uruchomić nasz Namiar, a wtedy z pewnością okaże się, że to panna Potte do dormitorium Ślizgonów i rzuciła jakieś nielegalne czary. - Snape wyraźnie zaakcentował słowo „wleciała".

-On powiedział wleciała?

-Tak! Tak powiedział!

Wszędzie wokół mnie dało się słyszeć takie szepty. Skrzywiłam się. Snape zrobił to specjalnie, aby odwrócić uwagę od jego uczniów. Marna zagrywka, ale jak to mówią, tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Postanowiłam jednak nie pozwolić mu nawet na ten kiepski ratunek. Skupiłam w sobie swoją moc i uniosłam się w powietrze. Oczy uczniów skierowały się na mnie.

-Zapewniam pana, że nigdzie wczoraj nie wlatywałam. Ale trzeba sprawdzić kto zrobił to Ślizgonom. Te różowe włosy strasznie mnie denerwują. W dodatku te napisy na ich ubraniach są ujmą dla Gryffindoru. - Powiedziałam dumnie. Uwaga uczniów była teraz podzielona pomiędzy mnie, wciąż latającą w powietrzu, coraz bardziej czerwonego Snape'a i zagubionych Ślizgonów.

-Tak, chodźmy zobaczyć. - zgodził się dyrektor. - Niech wszyscy zostaną tam, gdzie są. - rozkazał uczniom i wyszedł wraz ze Snape'em i kilkoma innymi nauczycielami. Podeszłam do swojego miejsca przy stole.

-Będziesz czekać posłusznie? - zapytał mnie zdziwiony Ron.

-Coś ty! - odpowiedziałam, wyjmując wcześniej przygotowaną pelerynę-niewidkę. Narzuciłam ją szybko na siebie i wybiegłam z sali. Na korytarzu wzniosłam się w powietrze i poleciałam do gabinetu dyrektora najszybciej, jak umiałam. Na szczęście zdążyłam i weszłam razem z nimi, a raczej wleciałam nad nimi, do owalnego pomieszczenia.

-To musi być Potter. Jest taka sama jak jej ojciec chrzestny. Odziedziczyła po nim same najgorsze cechy.- powiedział Snape, gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły.

-Simon był dużo gorszy. Chociaż jeżeli ten numer to faktycznie sprawka Potter, to chyba pobiła nawet jego. - stwierdził Dumbledore, śmiejąc się.

-Ty uważasz, że to śmieszne? - oburzył się Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Szczerze mówiąc, to tak. - odpowiedział.

-Dobra sprawdźmy ten Namiar. - Snape, jak nie on, odpuścił sobie kłótnie.

-Nie było żadnych podejrzanych czarów w lochach przez ostatnie… 4 lata. - Po kilku minutach stwierdził Dumbledore.

-Czyli nie możemy nikogo ukarać. - podsumowała McGonagall. Snape się wściekł.

-Na pewno zostawiła jakieś ślady w dormitorium Slytherinu! - wykrzyknął. Nauczyciele pokiwali głową, ale widać było, że nie są przekonani. Mimo to wszyscy udali się w stronę lochów, a ja poleciałam za nimi.

Po chwili staliśmy już przed wejściem do Gniazda Węży, jak określali to Gryfoni. Snape wypowiedział cicho hasło, a drzwi odsunęły się. Nauczyciel wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ledwo powstrzymałam się od śmiechu. Włosy Snape'a stały się różowe, a na jego ubraniu widniały napisy „Kocham Gryffindor". Nauczyciele wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nich jak na idiotów.

-Nawet nie zobaczyliśmy jeszcze tego, co Potter zmalowała, a wy już się śmiejecie. - stwierdził. McGonagall, wciąż się śmiejąc, wyczarowała lustro i podsunęła je Snape'owi.

-Cholera! Zabiję ją! - nauczyciel zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany.

-Severusie, uspokój się. Dzięki temu wiemy już dwie rzeczy. - stwierdził Dubledore, starając się zachować uwagę.

-Jakie? - zapytał zdziwiony Flitwick.

-To jaki czar jaki został rzucony i jak go zdjąć.

-Jak go zdjąć? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Snape z nutką nadziei w głosie.

-Wystarczy powiedzieć hasło, które ustaliła osoba, która rzuciła urok, do dezaktywacji zaklęcia. Ale, jeżeli to faktycznie Potter, to zapewne ustanowiła jakieś zaklęcia utrudniające. - odpowiedział Dumbledore. _Aż tak łatwo mnie przejrzeć?_ Zapytałam siebie w myślach. - Póki co powinniśmy wrócić do Wielkiej Sali. - dodał dyrektor. Słysząc te słowa, poleciałam jak najszybciej, by dotrzeć tam przed nauczycielami. Na szczęście udało mi się.

-O czym gadali? - zapytał mnie Ron, gdy już siedziałam, jak każdy uczeń.

-Potem. - odpowiedziałam krótko, ponieważ nauczyciele już wchodzili. Gdy wszedł ostatni z nich salę wypełnił śmiech i niedowierzanie.

-Wiedziałem, że on tak naprawdę nas nie nienawidzi! - krzyknęła Gryfonka z piątego roku.

-Jak to mówią. Od nienawiści niedaleko do miłości. - rzuciłam. Uczniowie naśmiewali się jeszcze chwilę, ale ja już nie słuchałam. Patrzyłam na zdenerwowanego Snape'a, napawając się tryumfem.

-Lily, czy możemy porozmawiać? - dyrektor podszedł do mnie. Kiwnęłam głową i poszłam za nim do jego gabinetu.

-Rozumiem twoją złość na profesora Snape'a, ale on naprawdę ma swoje powody. - Dumbledore zaczął „prosto z mostu"

-Co to ma do rzeczy? - zapytałam.

-To, że czasami należy odpuścić. Jesteś osobą dominującą, masz duszę przywódcy i wiem, że to będzie dla ciebie ciężkie, jednak proszę cię, przystopuj czasami. - powiedział dyrektor, patrząc na mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami. _Dużo słów używał z języka potocznego. Pewnie po to, abym odniosła wrażenie, że jest to przyjacielska rada._ Analizowałam.

-Ja mam odpuścić? To nie ja znęcam się na uczniach za nazwisko czy przynależność do domu. - zauważyłam spokojnie.

-Lily, wiem. Jednak on się łatwo nie zmieni. Pracuję nad tym, ale ty trochę to utrudniasz.

-Jak?

-To jeszcze nie czas, aby o tym mówić. Zresztą to profesor Snape powinien o tym powiedzieć, ja nie znam wszystkich szczegółów. - wytłumaczył. Postanowiłam nie drążyć tematu. - A teraz jak brzmi hasło dezaktywujące.

-Jakie ha…

-Tylko nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. - przerwał mi dyrektor. - Żaden inny uczeń nie zna magii bezróżdżkowej. Po za tym twoim ojcem chrzestnym jest Simon. Obiecuję, że nie wyciągnę konsekwencji.

-Krzyknięcie trzy razy Kocham Gryffindor. - powiedziałam.

-Tylko tyle? - zdziwił się dyrektor. - Myślałem, że będzie to coś gorszego…

-Ale musi to zrobić Snape…

-Profesor Snape – poprawił mnie dyrektor.

-… profesor Snape w Wielkiej Sali. - dokończyłam. Mogę przysiąść, że dyrektor przez chwilę był tym rozbawiony.

-Tak… To wiele wyjaśnia. - dodał dyrektor. - Twój dziadek kazał przekazać, że zapozna cię z twoim ojcem chrzestnym w przerwie świątecznej.

-Wiem, ale mam pytanie… Bo ja mam rodziców chrzestnych w mugolskim świecie, to jak to możliwe, że mam jeszcze jednego ojca chrzestnego?

-Magiczny ojciec chrzestny to co innego. Składa on przysięgę i wtedy chrześniak odziedzicza jakieś cechy po ojcu chrzestnym. Oczywiście mówimy o cechach charakteru. Przez to, że Simon jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym, wszyscy spodziewali się problemów z tobą, bo chociaż był on zdolny i dosyć potężny, to był także mistrzem żartów. Wiele rekordów z Uczniowskiej Księgi Rekordów Hogwartu należy do niego. - Dumbledore wyjaśnił.

-Kto ma tę księgę? - zapytałam zaintrygowana.

-Każdy dom ma jeden egzemplarz. Wszystkie one są zaczarowane, tak, że jeżeli jakiś rekord zostanie pobity, to sam się zmienia. Możesz sprawdzić czy pobiłaś Simona w najlepszym żarcie.

-A co jaki numer on wykręcił?

-Niech lepiej sam ci powie. - uśmiechnął się dyrektor. - Wróćmy już do Wielkiej Sali. - rozkazał. Jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy. Usiadłam przy stole, koło moich przyjaciół. Prawie wszyscy dookoła mnie rzucali ciekawskie spojrzenia, jednak skutecznie to ignorowałam.

-Drodzy uczniowie! Ze względu na… ekhem… problemy techniczne, odwołuję dzisiejsze lekcje. Aha. I wstęp na Wielką salę jest wzbroniony do odwołania. - powiedział Dumbledore, wywołując okrzyki radości. _Następnym razem muszę zaznaczyć, że w sali muszą być wszyscy uczniowie._ Skarciłam się w myślach. Po chwili wraz z wszytskimi uczniami opuściłam Wielką Salę.

-Chodźcie do Pokoju Życzeń. - powiedziałam Ginny i Ron'owi.

-Jak ty to wszystko zrobiłaś? - zapytała mnie dziewczyna, kiedy już dotarliśmy na miejsce.

-Kilka prostych zaklęć. - odpowiedziałam.

-Co powiedział ci Dumbledore? - zaciekawił się chłopak. Opowiedziałam o całej wizycie w gabinecie. - I nie będziemy oglądać jak Snape to krzyczy?

-Myślisz, że ominęłabym takie przestawienie? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. - Rzuciłam zaklęcie nagrywające. Szkoda tylko, że zapomniałam zaznaczyć, że Wielka Sala ma być pełna. No cóż, następnym razem na pewno zrobię to lepiej.

-Co teraz? - zapytała Ginny.

-Och… Teraz sprawdzimy Uczniowską Księgę Rekordów Hogwartu. - odpowiedziałam. - Ktoś wie gdzie ona jest?

-Ma ją prefekt naczelny każdego z domów. - odpowiedziała Ginny. - Ma się rozumieć, że teraz do niego będziemy iść.

-Zgadza się. - odpowiedziałam. Wyszliśmy z Pokoju Życzeń i udaliśmy się do dormitorium. Na szczęście zastaliśmy tam prefekta naczelnego.

-Czy mogłabym zobaczyć UKRH? - zapytałam miłym głosem.

-Dużo punktów odjęli za ten twój dzisiejszy numer? - chłopak zmienił temat.

-Powiem ci jak mi dasz tę księgę. - Sam popatrzył chwilę na mnie, ale posłusznie podał mi opasłe tomiszcze.

-Nic nie straciliśmy. - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z umową i skierowałam się w kąt pomieszczenia. Za mną poszło kilku innych Gryfonów, w tym Ron, Ginny i Mike. Usiadłam po turecku na podłodze i otworzyłam ciężką, oprawioną w skórę, księgę. Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis _Uczniowska Księga Rekordów Hogwartu_ , a w tle widoczny był lew Gryffinforu. Przewracałam kolejne strony. Wszędzie były zapisane kategorie rekordów, nazwiska uczniów i ich wyniki. Najwięcej rekordów pobił niejaki Simon Wild. Domyśliłam się, że to właśnie mój ojciec chrzestny. Królował w takich kategoriach jak: utrata największej liczny punktów w ciągu jednej lekcji, największe zdenerwowanie Snape'a, czy najdłuższy szlaban. Ciekawiło mnie co zrobił Snape'owi, skoro jego numer rozzłościł Mistrza Eliksirów bardziej niż mój. Z niecierpliwością czekałam na kategorię najlepszy żart. Znalazłam ją dopiero na ostatniej stronie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu widniało przy niej moje nazwisko.

-Czyli to ty wykręciłaś ten numer! - wykrzyknął odkrywczo Mike.

-Dopiero na to wpadłeś? - zapytałam z wyższością w głosie.

-Nie. - zaprzeczył wesoło chłopak. - Może spacer na uczczenie nowego rekordu?

-Chętnie. - odpowiedziałam. Chłopak wziął mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy na błonia.

-Jak wpadłaś na ten pomysł? - zapytał po chwili milczenia chłopak.

-Tajemnica biznesowa. - odpowiedziałam. Mike zrobił obrażoną minę, na co tylko się zaśmiałam. Znów spacerowaliśmy w ciszy.

-Ała! - krzyknęłam nagle.

-Co się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak.

-Różdżka mnie parz… Aha! Zaczęło się. - powiedziałam podekscytowana, nie przejmując się tym, że Gryfon niczego nie rozumie. Wyjęłam różdżkę i nią machnęłam. Przed nami pojawił się obraz z Wielkiej Sali. Stał tam tylko Dumbledore i Snape.

-Nie zrobię tego. - powiedział nauczyciel Eliksirów.

-Wolisz tak chodzić do końca życia? - zapytał dyrektor.

-Nie… A skąd wiesz, że to zadziała?

-Złamałem ten czar. Ktoś niedoświadczony go rzucał. W każdym bądź razie znam zaklęcie dezaktywujące.

-No dobra… - powiedział Snape. - Kocham Gryffindor! Kocham Gryffindor! Kocham Gryffindor! - krzyczał nauczyciel. Wraz z Mike'em, śmialiśmy się z powodu jego cierpiętniczej miny. Po chwili obraz się rozmył.

-To była część twojego planu, prawda? - Ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał chłopak. Potaknęłam, kiwając głową. - Jesteś cudowna. - stwierdził.

-Nie mów tak, bo jeszcze się zarumienię. - odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się. Potem znów zaczęliśmy spacerować. Reszta dnia minęła zadziwiająco szybko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają tę historię. Jest to naprawdę mega motywujące.**

W połowie października odbył się pierwszy mecz Quidditcha w tym roku szkolnym. Walczyli w nim Krukoni oraz Gryfoni. Po śniadaniu, poszłam wraz z Ginny oraz Ron'em na boisko, aby go obejrzeć. Po lekcjach latania na miotle, które, skromnie powiem, szły mi świetnie, byłam zafascynowana tym sportem. Szczególnie, że nie wyobrażałam sobie życia bez latania. Ron całkowicie podzielał moje zdanie, jednak Ginny kompletnie tego nie rozumiała.

-Musimy tam iść? Zimno jest… Po za tym tyle pracy domowej trzeba zrobić. - narzekała, jednak mojego entuzjazmu to nie ochłodziło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej narzekanie sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej chciałam tam być.

Weszliśmy na trybuny kilkanaście minut przed meczem. Zawodnicy nie weszli jeszcze na boisko.

-Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele! Witam was na pierwszym meczu Quidditcha w tym sezonie. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, nazywam się Levi Shannon i jestem z Gryffindoru. Oczywiście podczas komentowania nie należę do żadnego domu, pani profesor. - powiedział chłopak, siedzący tuż obok McGonagall. Ze swojego miejsca widziałam, że popatrzyła na niego krzywo, jednak nic nie powiedziała. - Na boisko wchodzą już zawodnicy Ravenclawu. Szukającymi w tym spotkaniu będą: Olivia Lagen, która jest jednocześnie kapitanem, Milian Smith oraz Wiktor Raum. Jako pałkarze grać będą Andrew Cooper oraz Michael Hitchcock. Obrońcą w tym spotkaniu będzie John Pierce, a na pozycji szukającego Alan Harris. Powitajmy ich brawami! - rozległy się oklaski, które po chwili ustały, a na boisko weszła drużyna Gryffindoru. - Tak proszę państwa, teraz na boisko wchodzi drużyna Gryffinodru w składzie: ścigający: Mike Brown (nie mówił mi, że gra w Quidditcha!), Albert Ross oraz niezawodna Clary Davinson, pałkarze: Greg Hank i Gabe Volver. Jako obrońca grać będzie Steven Charms, który jest kapitanem drużyny gryfońskiej, a na pozycji szukającego zobaczymy Bob'a Nixon'a! Wielkie brawa! - sektor Gryfonów oszalał. Wszyscy wiwatowali.

-Wygramy. - stwierdził Ron bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

-Zaczynajmy w końcu mecz! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Levi. - Zaczynają Krukoni. Lagen przejmuje kafla, od razu szarżuje na pętle rzuca, ale Charms spokojnie broni. Ten to ma talent! Kafel w posiadaniu Gryfonów. Brown przejmuje kafla, podaje do Clary. Rzucaj! Tak! Pierwsze punkty na koncie Gryfonów! - mecz trwał w najlepsze. Emocje były nie do opisania. Żałowałam jednak, że to nie ja latam na miotle. Przysięgłam sobie, że w następnym roku spróbuję dostać się do drużyny. Krzyk Gryfonów wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Mieliśmy już sto siedemdziesiąt punktów przewagi. Nawet, gdyby Krukoni złapali Złotego Znicza i tak by nie wygrali. Gryfoni po prostu rozgromili przeciwników, z czego cieszyłam się przeogromnie. Po chwili Nixon oraz Harris ruszyli w pościg. Wydawało się, że ujrzeli Znicza. Wstrzymałam oddech. Nixon był na prowadzeniu, jednak była to różnica kilku centymetrów. Zacisnęłam kciuki wpatrując się w dwóch szukających.

-Nixon złapał Znicza! Ale chwila co się dzieje? - rozległ się głos Levi'ego. Spojrzałam na boisko. Pałkarz Ravenklawu posłał tłuczek w stronę gryfońskiego szukającego, który spadł z miotły.

-Czyżby Krukoni zaczęli grać równie nieczysto co Ślizgoni? - zapytał Levi. McGonagall nie zwróciła mu uwagi, bo sama była tym oburzona. Zawodnicy wylądowali, a Lwy od razu otoczyły rannego. Ktoś pobiegł po Pomfrey. Podeszłam najbliżej jak mogłam.

-Nie będzie mógł grać przynajmniej miesiąc. Jego ręka nie odzyska szybko dawnej sprawności, nawet przy użyciu magii. - powiedziała uzdrowicielka.

-Ale mamy mecz pod koniec października! - wykrzyknął Charms. - Bez niego nie wygramy.

-Przykro mi. Teraz muszę go zabrać. - powiedziała i odeszła. Kilka osób za nią niosło ledwie przytomnego Nixon'a.

-Kogo my teraz weźmiemy na pozycję szukającego? - zapytał z rozpaczą w głosie kapitan Gryfonów.

-Jakbym mogła zasugerować to panna Potter ma duży potencjał. - powiedziała pani Hooch, która pojawiła się znikąd.

-Pierwszoroczna. - zakpił.

-Gdyby nie to, że to czarownica, powiedziałabym, że urodziła się w powietrzu. Wiesz jakie zwroty robi na starej Zmiataczce? Daj jej chociaż szansę. - słysząc takie pochwały, poczułam, że się rumienię. Dyskretnie wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Nie musiałam długo czekać, żeby Charms i Hooch podeszli do mnie.

-Lily… Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał mnie kapitan drużyny. Pokiwałam głową. - W takim razie chodź. - rozkazał. Posłusznie wstałam i udałam się za nim do szatni Gryfonów. W środku byli pozostali zawodnicy. Charms gestem wskazał mi krzesło. Usiadłam.

-Jest pomysł, żebyś zastąpiła tymczasowo Nixon'a, ponieważ nie będzie on mógł grać na najbliższym meczu, a pani Hooch twierdzi, że jesteś… - lekki kaszelek - ...niezła.

-I tak po prostu mnie przyjmiecie? - zapytałam podejrzliwie.

-No jasne, że nie! Najpierw musisz pokazać co umiesz. - powiedział kapitan. W jego głosie wyczułam nutkę pogardy.

-Kiedy? - zapytałam z mocnym postanowieniem pokazania tego, że chociaż jestem pierwszoroczna, nie jestem taka zła.

-Teraz. - odpowiedział krótko i wyszedł, a za nim podążyła reszta drużyny, która, chociaż zmęczona, spoglądała na mnie ciekawsko. W tym momencie trochę się zestresowałam, ale wzięłam jedną ze szkolnych mioteł i wyszłam na boisko, a po chwili byłam już w powietrzu. Najpierw zrobiłam kilka kółek, rozpędzając się najszybciej jak się dało, robiłam zwroty i akrobacje.

-Teraz wypuścimy znicza! Policz do 20 i złap go! - krzyknął Mike z ziemi. Poliiczyłam z myślach do 20, a potem zaczęłam wypatrywać małej, złotej kulki z białymi skrzydełkami. Już po kilku minutach ją dostrzegłam. Leciała dosyć szybko jakiś metr pod moją miotłą. Zacisnęłam nogi na Zmiataczce i przekręciłam się do góry nogami. Wyciągnęłam rękę w dół, złota piłeczka trzepotała w mojej dłoni, a ja próbowałam wrócić do normalnej pozycji na miotle. Gdy już mi się to udało, wylądowałam.

-I jak? - zapytałam, starając się, aby mój głos brzmiał normalnie.

-Gdzieś ty się tego nauczyła? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Clary.

-Lata zabawy na trzepaku. - odpowiedziałam. Osoby, które mieszkały u mugoli uśmiechnęły się, a te z czarodziejskich rodzin spojrzały po sobie niepewnie.

-Eee… Co to jest trzepak? - zapytał mnie Charms. W odpowiedzi pokręciłam jedynie głową.

-Lily Potter, wiesz jak to było niebezpieczne?! Jeszcze raz, a zabronię ci latać na miotle!- McGonagall podeszła do naszej grupy.

-Bez przesady. Całe dzieciństwo się to robiło. Może nie na takiej wysokości, ale to nie ma różnicy.

-Lily może mieć miotłę, prawda? - zapytał Steven. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, zgodziła się. - Jutro trening o 17, następny mecz jest dzień przed Haloween, więc do tego czasu będziemy trenować codziennie. Musimy wygrać ze Slytherinem. Lily, spraw sobie lepszą miotłę, a wszyscy teraz do łóżek! Jest już późno, a na treningu macie być wszyscy w pełni sił, zrozumiano?

-Tak jest, panie generale. - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem i poszłam wraz z innymi do wieży Gryffindoru.

-I jak? - zapytał podekscytowany Ron, kiedy tylko weszliśmy przez dziurę za portretem.

-Zagram w następnym meczu jako szukająca! - wykrzyknęłam.

-Była niesamowita. - dodał Mike. Poczułam jak się rumienię.

-Nie przesadzaj. - odpowiedziałam.

-Nie przesadzam. - uśmiechnął się Gryfon i spojrzał na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Po chwili zwrócił jednak wzrok na moich przyjaciół i opowiedział im o moim „wyczynie". Gdy skończył, przewróciłam oczami.

-To nic takiego. - stwierdziłam. - Muszę napisać list, a potem idę spać. - poinformowałam i udałam się do dormitorium dziewcząt. Wzięłam pióro i pergamin, i naskrobałam szybko list do dziadka

 _Drogi dziadku,_

 _będę grała jako szukająca w następnym meczu. Potrzebuję jednak nowej miotły, mógłbyś mi jakąś wysłać?_

 _Co słychać u ciebie i rodziców?_

 _Pozdrów ich ode mnie._

 _Lily_

Pobiegłam do sowiarni i wysłałam Hedwigę. Gdy wielki, czarny kształt znikł z zasięgu wzroku, wróciłam do wieży. Pokój wspólny był już prawie pusty, udałam się więc do dormitorium i zasnęłam.

Następnego dnia zeszliśmy, jak zawsze, na śniadanie. Zostało dwadzieścia minut do lekcji, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z codzienną pocztą. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy przede mną wylądowała podłużna paczka.

-Już masz miotłę? Jaką zamówiłaś? - zapytał mnie Steven.

-Wygląda na to, że już mam, chociaż do dziadka list wysłałam dopiero wczoraj wieczorem, więc to trochę dziwne. A co do drugiego pytania, to się okaże. - odpowiedziałam spokojnie, jednak w środku aż kipiałam z ciekawości. Pospiesznie zdjęłam papier.

-To Nimbus 3000! - wykrzyknął Charms. Wszystkie oczy w sali skierowały się na niego.

-Z tego co wiem to posiadanie mioteł przez pierwszorocznych jest zabronione. Szlaban na tydzień i minus sto dla Gryffindoru, a teraz proszę oddaj mi miotłę. - Snape, który pojawił się znikąd obok mnie, niemal wysyczał te słowa. Nie zdążyłam nawet otworzyć ust, gdy rozległ się głos McGonagall.

-Severusie, wszystko jest uzgodnione z dyrektorem. A teraz możesz zająć się dyscyplinowaniem sowich uczniów, a nie moich? - zapytała uprzejmie, wskazując na dwóch Ślizgonów, którzy zaczęli się bić. Mistrz Eliksirów odszedł bez słowa, chociaż w jego wzroku widać było złość. Muszę powiedzieć, że ten dzień zaczął się niespodziewanie dobrze. Przeszukałam paczkę w poszukiwaniu listu, jednak takiego nie było. Zdziwiło mnie to, ale pomyślałam, że dziadek nie miał czasu napisać. W końcu i tak szybko odpisał.

-Wiesz chociaż jak tego używać? Bo wbrew przekonaniom mugoli, to nie służy do sprzątania. - rzekł Malfoy, który właśnie podszedł do stołu.

-Widzę, że wiesz co nieco o mugolach. - zauważyłam. - A wszyscy myślą, że oni cię nic nie obchodzą, a tu taka niespodzianka. - odpowiedziałam. Chłopak poczerwieniał i po chwili odszedł, ja zaś pobiegłam do dormitorium zostawić miotłę, a potem skierowałam się do sali zaklęć, gdzie miała się odbyć moja pierwsza lekcja tamtego dnia.

W przeddzień Haloween obudziłam się wcześnie. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Zegar wskazywał 5:08, jednak ja nie mogłam spać z powodu stresu związanego z dzisiejszym meczem Quidditcha. Co prawda trenowałam codziennie i poznałam już nową miotłę, jednak w meczu z Hufflepuffem nie będę mogła pozwolić sobie na błędy.

Korzystając z dużej ilości czasu, która pozostała mi do śniadania, postanowiłam pójść do biblioteki, aby poprzeglądać książki. Zawsze lepsze to niż wyobrażanie sobie wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, które mogłyby się dzisiaj zdarzyć.

Po cichu przeszłam korytarzem i otworzyłam drzwi biblioteki. Była ona cały czas otwarta, jednak zazwyczaj nikt nie przychodził, gdy nie było pani Pince. Właściwie sama nie wiem czemu, ponieważ nie jest to niezgodne z regulaminem. Widocznie jest to jedna z niepisanych zasad Hogwartu.

Przechadzałam się przez chwilę między regałami pełnymi opasłych tomiszczy. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał zachęcająco, jednak przemogłam się i sięgnęłam po pierwszy z brzegu, i usiadłam przy stoliku. Spojrzałam na tytuł. _Pojedynki magiczne. Porady i wskazówki._ Nie ma to jak uczyć się pojedynków w teorii. Mimo niechęci, otworzyłam książkę i zaczęłam czytać. Z każdą stroną byłam coraz bardziej zafascynowana treścią i nie zwracałam uwagi na zegarek. Porady były naprawdę praktyczne. W życiu nie wpadłabym na pomysł, aby zastępować potężne zaklęcia tymi mniejszymi oraz jak kreatywnie można wykorzystać niektóre czary. Ponadto, autor radził odejść od typowych scenariuszy pojedynków (obrona – atak). Podobno lepiej unikać zaklęć i więcej atakować, przejmując tym samym inicjatywę.

-A co ty tu robisz? Dopiero ósma. - zapytała bibliotekarka, której wejścia nawet nie zauważyłam.

-Co?! Już ósma? - zdziwiłam się. - Mogę wypożyczyć tę książkę?

-Oczywiście. - odpowiedziała pani Pince. Po chwili, z książką w ręku, biegłam do dormitorium Gryffindoru.

-Lil, gdzie ty byłaś? - zapytała mnie Ginny, gdy tylko weszłam. Koło niej stał Ron rzucając zaciekawione spojrzenie.

-W bibliotece. - odpowiedziałam.

-Zmieniasz się w Ginny. - stwierdził chłopak. - W naszym trio jest kolejna kujonka.

-To, że chcę coś wiedzieć, nie znaczy, że jestem kujonką! - zaprotestowała Ginny. Postanowiłam nie przeszkadzać im w kłótni i udałam się na górę. Zostawiłam książkę, a zamiast niej wzięłam miotłę. Gdy zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego, zobaczyłam, że bliźniaki nadal się kłóciły.

-Och, chodźcie już! - rozkazałam. Spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie, ale sekundę później byliśmy już w drodze do Wielkiej Sali

Po śniadaniu, które zjadłam bardziej z rozsądku i rozkazów Ginny, niż z głodu, ruszyłam wraz z pozostałymi członkami zespołu do szatni Gryffindoru. Ze stresu nie słyszałam nawet ostatnich wskazówek Charmsa. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu. Nie pomogło. Mimo to ruszyłam na boisko.

Po przedstawieniu członków zespołu przez Levi'ego, wsiedliśmy na miotły i na dźwięk gwizdka wystartowaliśmy.

Już po kilku chwilach Gryfoni prowadzili 10:0. Drużyna Hufflepuffu nie grała dobrze w Quidditch'a. Od trzydziestu lat nie zdobyli Pucharu, a od dwudziestu zajmowali ostatnie miejsce w tabeli. Po dziesięciu minutach Gryfoni prowadzili 60:20, co było miażdżącą przewagą. Jeszcze trochę i nie będę musiała łapać znicza, co by mi jak najbardziej odpowiadało. Leciałam ciągle metr nad innymi zawodnikami i wypatrywałam małej złotej kulki, której, jak na złość, nigdzie nie było widać.

Po pół godzinie było 100:50 dla Gryfonów, a Znicza nadal nigdzie nie było widać. Jednak w końcu go zobaczyłam. Błyszczał w słońcu po puchońskiej stronie boiska, niebezpiecznie blisko szukającego Hufflepuffu. Poleciałam tam z pełną prędkośćią. Znicz był może metr ode mnie, kiedy raptownie poleciał w górę. Skierowałam swoją miotłę za Zniczem i leciałam już pionowo w stronę nieba. Po kolejnej chwili Znicz skręcił za mnie, a ja, niewiele myśląc za nim. Teraz goniłam go do góry nogami. Byłam jednak coraz bliżej. Wyciągnęłam obie ręce i położyłam się na miotle, ciasno oplatając ją nogami. W tej chwili byłam tylko ja i ten przeklęty Złoty Znicz. W końcu poczułam go w ręku. Gwizdek zakończył spotkanie. Na trybunach, w sektorze Gryfonów, wzniósł się dziki ryk. Uśmiechnęłam się i wróciłam do normalnej pozycji na miotle. A raczej spróbowałam wrócić. Przerażona odkryłam, że mój Nimbus się mnie nie tylko nie słucha, ale także próbuje mnie zrzucić. Krzyknęłam ze strachem w głosie.

-Co się dzieje? - zapytał ktoś. Nie zdążyłam jednak odpowiedzieć, ponieważ poczułam, że osuwam się w nicość.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, obserwacje i dodawanie do ulubionych tej hstorii, nawet nie wiecie ule to dla mnie znaczy!**

 **Halfbloodprinsess - wiem, że podkreślam potęgę LIly, ale jej potęga jest niezbędna do tej historii. Postaram się to jednak mniej podkreślać.**

 **PILNE! Poszukuję bety. Tyle z wstępu, teraz zapraszam do czytania rozdziału.**

 **Enjoy**

Otworzyłam powoli oczy i jęknęłam. Wszystko mnie bolało, a światło strasznie raziło w oczy. Mrugałam szybko, aby przyzwyczaić się do światła. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że jestem w niebie, ale rozsadzający moją głowę od środka ból szybko rozwiał te przypuszczenia.

-Obudziłaś się! - usłyszałam dziewczęcy głos. Minęła chwila zanim dopasowałam go do Ginny.

-Ile? - zapytałam krótko. Mój głos brzmiał strasznie słabo.

-Co ile? - zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

-Ile byłam nieprzytomna?

-Dwa dni.

-Co się stało? - zadałam kolejne pytanie.

-Spadłaś z miotły i…

-To pamiętam. - przerwałam. - Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego to się stało.

-Dumbledore wie, ale nie chciał nam powiedzieć. Stwierdził, że musi o tym porozmawiać z tobą i wtedy ty zadecydujesz czy chcesz nam powiedzieć, czy nie.

-Powiedziałem mu, że to bez sensu, bo i tak nam powiesz, ale nie zmienił zdania. - stwierdził, siedzący dotychczas cicho, rudzielec.

-I zdania nie zmienię. - zagrzmiał głos Dumbleodre'a, który stał tuż nad chłopakiem. Ron zrobił skruszono-zdziwiono-przerażoną minę. - Czy moglibyście wyjść? Musimy porozmawiać z Lily. - słowo „musimy" zmusiło mnie do rozejrzenia się po sali. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam stojącego w cieniu dziadka.

Bliźniaki posłusznie wyszły.

-Eee… To o co chodzi? - zapytałam się, ignorując ból rozsadzający mi głowę.

-To nie ja wysłałem ci miotłę. - powiedział zmartwionym głosem dziadek. - Nawet nie doszedł do mnie twój list.

-To kto mi ją wysłał?

-Nie wiadomo. - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Wiadomo natomiast, że było na nią nałożone kilka czarnomagicznych zaklęć, przez które straciłaś kontrolę nad nią. Najprawdopodobniej ktoś przechwycił twój list i wysłał ci przeklętą miotłę. Gdy wyjdziesz ze szpitala, pan Flitwick nauczy cię kilku zaklęć wykrywających, rzucaj je na każdą rzecz, którą dostaniesz. No, muszę iść. Zdrowia. - powiedział Dumbledore.

-Dziękuję. - tylko tyle dałam radę powiedzieć. Nawet nie myślałam o tym, co usłyszałam, głowa bolała mnie coraz bardziej. Po chwili ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

Otworzyłam oczy. W sali szpitalnej było dosyć ciemno. Jednak, gdy przyzwyczaiłam się do braku światła, zobaczyłam dwie osoby siedzące przy moim łóżku.

-Co się stało? - zapytałam. Mój głos był już mocniejszy i pewniejszy. Ucieszyła mnie ta poprawa.

-Straciłaś przytomność. Na szczęście tylko na dwie godziny. - wyjaśniła Ginny.

-Co ci powiedział Dumbledore? - zapytał od razu Ron. Opowiedziałam im o wszystkim.

-To znaczy, że ktoś próbował cię zabić?! - dziewczyna była przerażona. Muszę przyznać, że aż do tamtego momentu nie myślałam w ten sposób. Przyjęłam to raczej jako głupi żart, ale czarna magia i żarty nie szły ze sobą w parze.

-Na to wygląda. - odpowiedziałam.

-Już późno. Musicie wyjść. Lily potrzebuje odpoczynku. - powiedziała wysoka kobieta po pięćdziesiątce. Zapewne Pomfrey.

-Chwilka. - powiedziałam. - U mnie w skrzyni jest książka z biblioteki, przynieś mi ją, Ginny. - poprosiłam. Skoro i tak tu zostaję, to równie dobrze mogę zrobić coś pożytecznego i się pouczyć.

-Dobrze. - zgodziła się i wyszła z sali.

-Długo jeszcze będę musiała zostać? - zapytałam Pomfrey.

-Ze dwa dni. - słysząc to, zrobiłam cierpiętniczą minę. - Spadłaś z ponad dwudziestu metrów. Gdyby nie Dumbledore byś już nie żyła. - powiedziała, gdy zauważyła mój wyraz twarzy.

-Co? - tylko tyle zdołałam z siebie wykrztusić.

-Dyrektor użył zaklęcia zwalniającego. Spadłaś z mniejszą prędkością. Gdyby nie to, byłoby już po tobie. - powiedziała. W tym momencie weszła Ginny. Podała mi ksiażkę, pożegnała się, życzyła dobrej nocy i wyszła. Tak samo jak Pomfrey. Jednak ja długo nie mogłam zasnąć.

Dwa dni w szpitalu minęły mi błyskawicznie. Po śniadaniu zaczynałam czytać i nie przerywałam, dopóki Ginny i Ron nie przyszli. Wtedy uzupełniałam lekcje, rozmawialiśmy i robiliśmy prace domowe. Kiedy bliźniaki odchodziły na kolację, ja ponownie brałam się za czytanie. Z każdą przeczytaną stroną coraz bardziej chciałam uczyć się i zdobywać wiedzę ponadprogramową ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Nawet historii magii! Moją piętą achillesową pozostały jednak eliksiry. Mimo że, Ginny wybrała mi, jej zdaniem, najciekawszą książkę, nie mogłam się przekonać do tego przedmiotu. Te wszystkie właściwości składników, skomplikowane przepisy i dziwne zależności. Kompletnie nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. Widocznie ten przedmiot nie leżał w mojej naturze, ewentualnie miałam jakieś psychiczne zahamowania. W każdym bądź razie eliksiry nie były moją mocną stroną.

Trzy dni po wypadku mogłam wrócić na lekcje. Pierwszą z nich była Obrona przed Czarną Magią.

-Drodzy uczniowie, dzisiaj przejdziemy do części praktycznej, czyli do pojedynków. Znacie podstawowe zaklęcia, więc możemy zacząć ćwiczyć. Dobierzcie się teraz w pary… - nareszcie coś ciekawego! Byłam podekscytowana tym, że będę mogła wykorzystać, zdobytą dzięki książkom, wiedzę w praktyce. Stanęłam w parze z Ginny, jednak Ron został sam.

-Lily, ty musisz się oszczędzać po wypadku, możesz poćwiczyć ze mną, a Ron z Ginny. - nie byłam z tego powodu zbytnio zadowolona, no ale cóż…

-Co trzeba zrobić żeby wygrać? - zapytał Ted, niewyróżniający się niczym Gryfon.

-Zdobyć różdżkę przeciwnika lub przeciwnik musi się poddać. - powiedział nauczyciel. - Trzy punkty dla osoby która wygra. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - nikt się nie zgłosił. - Więc zaczynajmy. - wszyscy uczniowie rozeszli się po sali, szukając dla siebie miejsca. Kiedy pozostali zaczęli się pojedynkować, ustawiłam się naprzeciwko McCain'a i wyciągnęłam różdżkę. Nauczyciel stał gotowy przede mną.

- _Expelliarmus_! - krzyknął od razu. Zrobiłam szybki unik.

- _Aquamenti! Duratus!_ \- krzyknęłam wskazując na skrawek podłogi, na którym stał nauczyciel. Momentalnie powierzchnia pokryła się lodem, a McCain ledwo złapał równowagę. - _Expelliarmus! -_ niestety nie udało mi się rozbroić nauczyciela, ponieważ zdążył stworzyć tarczę. Była ona jednak na tyle słaba, że McCain musiał poświęcić siły na utrzymanie różdżki w ręku.

- _Drętwota_! - krzyknął nauczyciel.

- _Accio_ krzesło! - przywołałam przed siebie krzesło, w które uderzyła klątwa. Profesor spojrzał zaskoczony.

- _Tarantallegra_! - krzyknął nauczyciel, a moje nogi zaczęły poruszać się na wszystkie strony. Nie minęła sekunda a już upadłam. - _Expelliarmus_! - krzyknął nauczyciel, a różdżka wypadła mi z ręki. Przywołałam ją, używając magii bezróżdżkowej.

- _Finite_. - mruknęłam wskazując na swoje nogi. Po chwili znów mogłam je kontrolować.

-Dobry pojedynek. - stwierdził nauczyciel, pomagając mi wstać.

-Nie było tarantallegry na zajęciach. - zauważyłam.

-Prawda, ale tymi co były, w życiu bym cię nie pokonał. Zresztą w trakcie pojedynku wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. - uśmiechnął się McCain.

-Gdybym wiedziała… - zaczęłam.

-Wiem. - przerwał mi. - Dlatego ci nie mówiłem. Rzadko komu udaje się pokonać magię bezróżdżkową, różdżkową. - Wiedziałam, że nie było to do końca sprawiedliwe, ale już się nie odzywałam. Rozumiałam, że McCain, jako nauczyciel, musi mieć autorytet, a gdyby przegrał z pierwszakiem, nie miałby najlepszej opinii. - W każdym bądź razie dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za użycie ciekawych trików w pojedynku. Możesz powiedzieć jakich? - nauczyciel skierował się do całej klasy. Z tego co widziałam, skończyłam się pojedynkować jako ostatnia.

-Eee… Używanie zaklęć, które wymagają mniej mocy i wykorzystywanie prostych zaklęć, które, z pozoru, nic nie robią. - powiedziałam niepewnie.

-Właśnie. Jak widzicie w pojedynku liczy się przede wszystkim kreatywność. Zwykłe accio może uratować ci życie, a zaklęcie mrożące przesądzić losy pojedynku. Jako pracę domową napiszecie dwie stopy pergaminu o taktykach stosowanych w pojedynkach. A teraz możecie iść. - powiedział nauczyciel. Wyszłam z klasy i udałam się na kolejna lekcje.

Po zajęciach poszłam na drugie piętro, do gabinetu Flitwicka. Zapukałam.

-Proszę! - usłyszałam głos karłowatego nauczyciela. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam.

-Dzień dobry. Dyrektor kazał mi przyjść, aby…

-Wiem po co kazał. - odpowiedział. - Zacznijmy od razu. Zaklęcie wykrywające czarną magię to _Invenire_. Spróbuj. - rzuciłam je na książkę, a po chwili zobaczyłam wokół niej zieloną poświatę.

-I co? - zapytał nauczyciel.

-Pojawiła się zielona poświata. Nie widzi pan?

-Nie. Te zaklęcia pokazują wynik tylko tobie. Ja nie mogę ich zobaczyć. - wytłumaczył. - ale skoro jest zielona poświata, to w porządku. Teraz zaklęcie wykrywające transmutację. _Incipies_. Próbuj.

- _Incipies_. - powtórzyłam, po raz kolejny wskazując książkę. Tym razem pojawiła się czerwona poświata. - Jest czerwona poświata.

-Co? - zdziwił się nauczyciel.

-Wokół książki pojawiła się czerwona poświata. - powtórzyłam.

-Niemożliwe! - krzyknął nauczyciel, jednak po chwili sam sprawdził. - To dlatego ta księga nie działała tak jak powinna. Ugh… Przeklęta Minerwa. - powiedział nauczyciel. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale się nie odezwałam. Flitwick zaś, wziął jakiś kawałek pergaminu i napisał coś na nim. - Przekaż to proszę profesor McGonagall. A teraz, skoro już znasz zaklęcia to możesz iść. - powiedział, tym samym kończąc ten błyskawiczny kurs. Pożegnałam się więc i wyszłam.

W drodze do wieży spotkałam opiekunkę domu.

-Profesor McGonagall! - krzyknęłam. Kobieta zatrzymała się i odwróciła w moją stronę. - Profesor Flitwick kazał przekazać pani ten liścik. - powiedziałam i podałam jej kawałek pergaminu. Wzięła go, przeczytała i zaczęła się śmiać. - Ach ten Filius! - powiedziała… figlarnie? Dobra. To było dziwne. - Dziękuję, Lily. - uśmiechnęła się i poszła dalej. Wróciłam do wieży, gdzie spotkałam Ron'a i Ginny.

-Musimy pogadać. - stwierdziłam. Poszliśmy do naszego kąta dormitorium i opowiedziałam im o Flitwicku i McGonagall.

-Co? McGonagall i Flitwick? - Zdziwił się Ron. - przecież ona jest o dwie głowy wyższa.

-To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. - zaprotestowała Ginny.

-Nie? Przecież on będzie musiał na drabinie stawać, żeby móc jej spojrzeć w oczy albo ją pocałować. - powiedział chłopak. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

-Przestań. - powiedziałam.

-Może oni są po prostu przyjaciółmi? - zastanowiła się Ginny. - Ravenklaw i Gryffindor są w dosyć przyjaznych stosunkach, więc to możliwe.

-Nie sądzę. - odpowiedział Ron. - Ale zobaczymy w Walentynki. Wtedy wszystko się okaże.

-Ale to dopiero za trzy miesiące. - odpowiedziałam zasmucona. Nigdy nie należałam do cierpliwych osób. Trzy miesiące wydawały mi się wiecznością.

-Zobaczysz, że szybko zleci. - powiedziała Ginny. - Póki co nie ma innego sposobu.

-No dobra… - zgodziłam się niechętnie. - Może zagramy w eksplodującego durnia?

Kilka dni później, podczas rozdawania poczty, dwie paczki wylądowały na stole, przede mną. Jednak była podłużna, a druga bardziej kwadratowa. Postanowiłam zacząć od tej pierwszej. Rzuciłam zaklęcia, których nauczył mnie Flitwick, jednak nie wykryły one nic nadzwyczajnego. Zaczęłam więc odpakowywać paczkę.

-Znowu miotła. Oby tym razem skończyło się to lepiej. - powiedziałam do Ginny i Ron'a, którzy rzucali zaciekawione spojrzenia w moją stronę.

-Mam nadzieję. W skrzydle szpitalnym nie za wygodnie się odrabia lekcje. - powiedziała dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się.

-Wiesz jaka to miotła?! - wykrzyknął Ron, kiedy tylko przyjrzał się dokładniej zawartości paczki. - Przecież to Huragan 2000!

-I co z tego? - zapytałam. Nie znałam się za dobrze na miotłach, mimo że interesował mnie quidditch. Jednak wolałam sam sport, niż sprzęt do niego.

-To najlepsza miotła jaka istnieje! Kosztuje fortunę! - chłopak był podekscytowany. Gdy usłyszałam o tym otworzyłam szerzej oczy.

-Dlaczego ktoś miałby mi wysyłać taką miotłę? - zapytałam.

-Tu jest liścik. - powiedziała Ginny. Wzięłam mały kawałek pergaminu i przeczytałam list.

 _Kochana Lily,_

 _Tym razem to naprawdę ja wysyłam ci tę miotłę. Za te wszystkie zaległe lata._

 _Dziadek_.

 _-_ Super! - wykrzyknął Ron, kiedy pokazałam mu i Ginny liścik. - Będę mógł chwilę polatać?

-Tak, ale teraz będziemy mieć lekcje.

-Masz nową miotłę? - zapytał się chłopak, stojący za mną. Był to Charms.

-Tak. - powiedziałam bez większych emocji, chociaż w środku byłam lekko poddenerwowana. Przeszkadzało mi to całe zainteresowanie. Przechodząc korytarzem zawsze czułam na sobie wzrok innych, jakby oglądali jakiegoś zwierzaka w zoo. Nawet teraz, kiedy dostałam paczkę, co zdarza się wszystkim uczniom, wiele spojrzeń było utkwionych we mnie. Nie czułam się dobrze z tą całą „sławą". Wolałabym być zwykłą czarownicą.

-Jaką? - dopytywał Charms, wyrywając mnie ze swoich rozmyślań

-Tornado 2000 – odpowiedział za mnie Ron, zanim jeszcze otworzyłam buzię.

-Serio? Nie wierzę! - powiedział chłopak. Podałam mu miotłę bez słowa, a on zaczął ją dokładnie oglądać. -Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę. - powtarzał dosyć głośno. Przewróciłam oczami.

-Co się stało, panie Charms? - zapytała McGonagall, pojawiając się znikąd.

-Ona dostała Tornado 2000. - powiedział Steven, pokazując nauczycielce miotłę.

-Musimy ją zbadać. - powiedziała.

-Nie. - zaprotestowałam.

-Ale…

-Po pierwsze sprawdziłam ją zaklęciem Invenire, po drugie dostałam ją od dziadka, a po trzecie żaden idiota nie próbowałby mnie zabić dwa razy w ten sam sposób. - powiedziałam, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Nie wyszło mi to tak dobrze, jak chciałam. Jednak podziałało. McGonagall odwróciła się i odeszła ostentacyjnym krokiem.

-Dobrze, że Snape'a nie ma, bo za ten wybuch na McGonagall, by cię jeszcze polubił. - stwierdził Ron. Roześmiałam się. Humor zepsuły mi jednak komentarze osób, podchodzących do stołu, aby zobaczyć Tornado 2000.

-Mogę potrzymać?

-A czy ona jest prawdziwa?

-Będę mógł chwilę polatać?  
-Skąd masz tę miotłę?

I wiele innych. Próbowałam ugasić entuzjazm uczniów, mówiąc, że przecież to jest tylko miotła, ale oczywiście nie działało. Pomyślałam, że jeżeli ci ludzie zaraz się nie rozejdą to nie skończy się za dobrze. Moja złość zbyt szybko zbliżała się do poziomu krytycznego. Wtedy pojawiło się niskie, człekokształtne stworzenie. Odziane było w połataną szatę, miało duże, niebieskie oczy i zieloną skórę.

-Czy Stworek może pomóc pani Lily? - zapytało stworzenie.

-Stworek? - to imię od razu skojarzyło mi się ze skrzatem domowym Black'ów. -Czy ty służyłeś Black'om?

-Tak, ale teraz Stworek należy do Potter'ów. Pan Syriusz przepisał go w testamencie panu Harry'emu. Niestety pan Harry zginął, a Stworek zaczął służyć w Hogwarcie. Ale teraz pani Lily jest tutaj, więc Stworek znowu ma panią! - powiedział skrzat. W ostatnim zdaniu mogłam wyczuć radość w jego głosie.

-Stworku, chciałabym, żebyś robił to, co chcesz i uważasz za słuszne, a nie to co ci każę. Nie chcę być twoją panią.- powiedziałam.

-Ale Stworek będzie dobrym skrzatem. Stworek obiecuje. - stworzenie zasmuciło się. Chyba nie do końca się zrozumieliśmy, ale nie miałam siły tłumaczyć idei wolności, komuś, kto ewidentnie jej nie chce.

-Dobrze Stworku, w takim razie mógłbyś odnieść miotłę do mojego kufra? - zapytałam.

-Tak, pani. - powiedziało stworzenie. Stworek wziął miotłę i się deportował. Uczniowie spoglądali na mnie podejrzliwie.

-O co chodzi? - zapytałam ich.

-Byłaś miła dla skrzata domowego. - wyjaśnił Ron.

-I co z tego? - nie bardzo rozumiałam Ron'a.

-Skrzaty domowe są traktowane jako… stworzenia gorszego sortu.

-Dlaczego? - w końcu przypomniałam sobie o WESZ-u, założonym przez Hermionę. No tak skrzaty nie mają za dobrze w świecie czarodziejów.

-Eee… Właściwie to nie wiem. - powiedział chłopak, rumieniąc się.

-No właśnie. - podsumowałam z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-A co jest w drugiej paczce? - zapytała Ginny, przerywając rozmowę moją i Ron'a. W związku z całym zamieszaniem zupełnie o niej zapomniałam. Przyjrzałam się uważnie sześciennemu pudełku i rzuciłam zaklęcia wykrywające. Wyszło, że w paczce znajduje się coś transmutowanego. Zdziwiłam się, ale pospiesznie otworzyłam przesyłkę. Gdy ujrzałam zawartość, ogarnął mnie niepohamowany śmiech.


	8. Chapter 8

**Przedstawiam wam ósmy już rozdział tej historii. W ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni rozdziały będ zapewne się pojawiały częściej, ponieważ nareszcie mam ferie. Zdradzę Wam także, że pracuję już nad kolejnym fanfikiem, jednak go zacznę publikować najprawdopodobniej dopiero w wakacje.**

 **NADAL SZUKAM BETY!**

 **Enjoy!**

W paczce znajdowała się głowa Severus'a Snape'a. Usłyszałam krzyk osób, które siedziały najbliżej mnie, ale ja wciąż nie przestawałam się śmiać. Do stołu podbiegli nauczyciele.  
-Lily wiem, że nienawidzisz Snape'a, ale nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia. - powiedział brunet, stając tuż za mną. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
-Ale Mike, teraz skoczymy w tabeli domów, bez ciągłego „minus dziesięć dla Gryffindoru, Potter" - powiedziałam, udając Snape'a, którego głowa właśnie wyleciała z pudełka. Coraz więcej uczniów, przyglądało się całej tej sytuacji, a kilka osób nawet zemdlało.  
-Przecież to straszne! Jak możesz się śmiać! - krzyknęła nauczycielka transmutacji  
-Pokazałabym pani, ale nie umiem. - powiedziałam niejasno, ale zgodnie z prawdą. Coraz lepiej bawiłam się zaistniałą sytuacją. Rozejrzałam się po Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy wyglądali na przerażonych, oprócz Dumbledore'a, który sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego. _No tak, on, jak zawsze zresztą, wszystko wiedział,_ pomyślałam. Miałam już wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi z tą głową, ale przeszkodził mi nie kto inny jak Snape, który właśnie wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.  
-Co to za zamieszanie? - krzyknął zdziwiony. McGonagall spojrzała na niego, a potem na głowę.  
-Severusie, ty żyjesz! - zdziwiła się.  
-A czemu miałbym nie żyć? - zapytał nauczyciel tonem normalnie zarezerwowanym dla uczniów, kiedy chce powiedzieć „jesteś idiotą".  
-To może nie być on! - powiedziała Sprout. - Pewnie to jakiś Śmierciożerca, który użył wielosokowego.  
-Ja? Śmierciożercą? Pomono, zwariowałaś? Po za tym wielosokowym nie da się oszukać Hogwartu. Zamek nie wpuści intruza. - powiedział nic nierozumiejący Snape. Cała sytuacja była przezabawna.  
-To może opętałeś go. Albo sklonowałeś głowy i jedną wysłałeś, a potem ożywiłeś ciało Severusa i potem je opętałeś. - Sprout snuła swoje teorie. Zachciało mi się jeszcze bardziej śmiać, ale się powstrzymałam i uspokoiłam.  
-Ja myślę, że znacznie łatwiej było przetransmutować coś w głowę profesora, ale chyba ja się nie znam, przecież jestem dopiero na pierwszym roku...  
-Nawet Potter wie, że ja to ja, Pomono przestań już. - powiedział Snape.  
-Lily, powiedziałaś, że nie umiesz pokazać mi dlaczego się śmiałaś o co chodziło? - spytała podejrzliwie McGonagall, która, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydało, chciała zatuszować poprzednie roztargnienie.  
-Wiem, że było to poddane transmutacji, ale nie wiem, jak odwrócić to zaklęcie. - wyjaśniłam. Nauczycielka w odpowiedzi machnęła różdżką, a na stole pojawił się list. Wzięłam go do ręki. Chwilę przyglądałam się czarnej jak smoła kopercie, a po chwili ją otworzyłam.

 _To co ukryte zostanie znalezione._  
 _Poddaj się albo zginą wszyscy, na których ci zależy._

Mój dobry humor w jednej chwili gdzieś znikł. Wpatrywałam się w dwa zdania na kartce i nie rozumiałam niczego.  
-Co tam jest napisane? - zaniepokoiła się McGonagall. Nie odpowiedziałam jej, skierowałam się biegiem do wyjścia. Chciałam znaleźć się jak najdalej od tych ciekawskich spojrzeń i od tych, których może dotyczyć ta ostatnia część listu. Gdy byłam już przy wyjściu coś mnie zatrzymało.  
-Chyba mam deja vu. - mruknął Snape, zatrzymując mnie. - Tym razem nie uciekniesz.  
-Puść mnie. - rozkazałam chłodnym tonem.  
-Co tam jest napisane? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów.  
-Z tego co pamiętam to korespondencja do mnie. - powiedziałam. Za nic w świecie nie zaufam Snape'owi na tyle, by pokazywać mu listy. A zwłaszcza, by pokazać mu TEN list.  
-Lily, chodź do mojego gabinetu. - powiedział Dumbledore. Poddałam się i pokiwałam głową. Ruszyłam za Dumbledore'em do jego gabinetu. W środku zobaczyłam, że przyszli również McGonagall i Snape, i o ile obecność tej pierwszej rozumiałam, w końcu to opiekunka Gryffindoru, to Snape nie miał prawa tu być. Nie odezwałam się jednak. Rozejrzałam się po gabinecie. Zmieniła się jedna rzecz, odkąd byłam tu ostatnim razem. Tą rzeczą było zwierzę siedzące na biurku. Zapatrzyłam się na nie.  
-To feniks. Prawda, że piękny? - zapytał przyjaźnie Dumbledore.  
-Ostatnim razem go tu nie było. - odpowiedziałam.  
-Był w swoim… ukryciu. Fawkes jest jednym z ostatnich, żyjących feniksów. Wielu chciałoby go mieć, bo krew tych zwierząt jest używana do stworzenia wielu czarnomagicznych eliksirów. Niektórzy czarodzieje nie mają hamulców, kilka razy próbowali go ukraść. Teraz kiedy mnie nie ma muszę ukrywać Fawkesa. - westchnął. Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem.  
-A co jest napisane w tym liście? -zapytała McGonagall. Przeczytałam na głos treść wiadomości.  
-Dlaczego? - zapytałam. - Dlaczego do mnie, dlaczego głowa profesora Snape'a, dlaczego chcą zabić tych, na których mi zależy i dlaczego mam się poddać? Przecież ja nawet nie walczę. - zapytałam.  
-To bardzo dużo, trudnych pytań. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Jesteś najpotężniejszą czarownicą…  
-Ale ja nie chcę nią być. - powiedziałam cicho.  
-Wydaje mi się, że nie masz wyboru. - stwierdził dyrektor. - Czasami jesteśmy zmuszeni do robienia rzeczy, których nie chcemy. A co do pytania dlaczego głowa Severusa, to myślę, że to już czas, aby powiedział ci on, o tym, co kiedyś się stało. Śmierciożercy o tym wiedzą i myślą, że przez to jesteś w dobrych stosunkach z profesorem Snape'em. Nie znają prawdy.  
-Nie powiem jej o niczym. - zaprotestował Snape.  
-Dlaczego? - zapytałam i wstałam z krzesła, na którym wcześniej siedziałam. - Skoro to dotyczy mnie, to chyba mam prawo wiedzieć. - zauważyłam z wyrzutem.  
-Nie powiem o niczym. - powtórzył Snape lodowatym tonem.  
-To nie sprawiedliwe! - krzyknęłam.  
-Życie nigdy nie jest sprawiedliwe. Nikt ci tego nie powiedział? - zakpił Mistrz Eliksirów.  
-Powiedział. - potwierdziłam. - Ale nikt nie powiedział, że ta niesprawiedliwość będzie zawsze obrócona przeciwko mnie.  
-Spokój! - przerwała McGonagall. Byłam jej za to wdzięczna. Jeszcze chwila i pewnie powiedziałabym coś, czego zapewne bym nie chciała powiedzieć.  
-Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak przestaniesz sobie zaprzątać głowę tym listem i udasz się po prostu na lekcje. - powiedział Dumbeldore tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, którego, przynajmniej przy mnie, nigdy wcześniej nie użył. Zdziwiłam się. Udałam się jednak do wyjścia nie mówiąc nawet zwykłego „do widzenia". Poszłam na lekcje, ale byłam na nich tylko ciałem, gdyż moje myśli błądziły wciąż wokół listu. Nie reagowałam na zaczepki Malfoy'a, myliłam wciąż zaklęcia i nie wiedziałam o czym mowa na zajęciach. Nie tak łatwo było zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Ale przynajmniej przez kilka lekcji rozmyślań doszłam do pewnych wniosków. Toczyła się jakaś gra między Śmieciożercami, a jasną stroną, o której nie miałam pojęcia, ale w której grałam kluczową rolę. Nie było to nic fajnego. Po lekcjach podzieliłam się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Ron'em i Ginny.  
-Przerąbane. - stwierdził chłopak.  
-Dzięki za pomoc. - odpowiedziałam kąśliwie.  
-Nie denerwuj się. Złość piękności szkodzi. - uśmiechnął się Ron.  
-Ciekawe czy mówiłbyś tak samo, gdybyś był na moim miejscu. - zapytałam cicho.  
-Pewnie nie. Dlatego cieszę się, że nie jestem na twoim miejscu. - odpowiedział.  
-Przestańcie już. - przerwała Ginnym, przewracając oczami. Gdyby nie ona to pewnie kłóciłabym się z Ron'em do rana. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak póki co zapomnisz o tym liście, ale będziesz obserwować co się dzieje. A teraz naprawdę się nie martw. Będzie dobrze. Zawsze będziemy przy tobie i ci pomożemy. - zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu. O ile Ron kompletnie nie umie pocieszać, o tyle Ginny zawsze wiedziała co powiedzieć. Byli bliźniakami, ale tak różnymi jak ogień i woda. Stanowili jednak świetną całość.  
-Dziękuję. - odpowiedziałam cicho.

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu podszedł do mnie Charms.  
-Nixon zrezygnował z pozycji szukającego, twierdzi, że musi zając się nauką do owutemów. - powiedział. - Będziesz grać zamiast niego, prawda?  
-Jasne. - odpowiedziałam szczęśliwa.  
-Następny i ostatni mecz jest przeciw Ślizgonom dopiero w kwietniu, ale już musimy zacząć trenować. Na razie tylko w poniedziałki i piątki siedemnastej, ale po przerwie świątecznej zwiększymy liczbę treningów. Pokiwałam głową.  
-Ambitnie do tego podchodzi. - stwierdził Ron.  
-Przynajmniej się czymś zajmiesz i nie będziesz myśleć o tym liście. - Mogę przysiąść, że zapomniałam o tajemniczej wiadomości, a Ginny właśnie mi o niej przypomniała!  
-A tak w ogóle to co zostało ukryte? - zapytałam. Bliźniaki rozłożyły ręce. No tak, nie wiedzieli.  
-Po lekcjach w Pokoju Życzeń. - powiedziałam im i poszłam na lekcje, zastanawiając się czy dobrze robię.

Po zajęciach pobiegłam od razu na siódme piętro i weszłam przez drzwi, które pojawiły się tuż przede mną. Otworzyłam je. Nie minęło pięć minut jak Ron i Ginny weszli do środka.  
-O co chodzi? - zapytała podejrzliwie moja przyjaciółka.  
-Dumbledore stwierdził, że mam zapomnieć o tym liście, ale ja chcę wiedzieć o co toczy się gra, jakie panują w niej zasady i co chcą osiągnąć Śmieciożujcy. - powiedziałam.  
-Śmieciożujcy? - zdziwił się Ron.  
-Nazywanie ich tak jak chcą jest poniżej mojej godności. - odpowiedziałam dumnie, ale i z uśmiechem.  
-Ok, ok. - powiedział tylko chłopak również się uśmiechając.  
-Wracając do tematu. Nie dowiem się sama o co toczy się gra i jakie w niej panują zasady, ale dowiem się co chcą zrobić Śmieciożujcy. Trzeba będzie tylko trochę poszukać. Pomożecie mi? - zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. Bliźniaki pokiwały zgodnie głowami.  
-Tylko czego szukamy? - zapytała Ginny.  
-Właśnie to musimy teraz ustalić. - pomyślałam, że potrzebuję tablicy, a ona się pojawiła. - Co wiemy? - zapytałam i od razu odpowiedziałam sobie na pytanie. - Na pewno jest to coś czarnomagicznego. - zapisałam „Czarna Magia" na tablicy. Po drugie ma to pomóc Voldemortowi. Czyli raczej jest to coś co przywraca ciało. - zapisałam kolejne hasło na tablicy. - Wiemy jednak, że Tomuś jest cholernie przewrażliwiony na punkcie nieśmiertelności. Teraz weźmy się za list… - spojrzałam na bliźniaków, którzy zrobili zdziwione miny. - No co? - zdziwiłam się.  
-Rozkmina godna Krukonów. - powiedział tylko Ron, a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem.  
-Tiara mówiła, ze pasujesz do wszystkich domów. - przypomniała Ginny.  
-No tak. - potwierdziłam. - Czy możemy już zinterpretować ten list? - zapytałam wciąż śmiejącego się Rona. - Od początku…  
-Od końca. - poprawiła mnie Ginny. - Myślę, że tak będzie łatwiej.  
-Dobrze, tak więc od końca. „Poddaj się albo zginą wszyscy, na których ci zależy" Co z tego wiemy?  
-Nie chce cię zabić, ale cię potrzebuje. - podsunęła mądrzejsza połowa bliźniaków.  
-Właśnie. Czyli potrzebuje mnie. Kim jestem? - zapytałam.  
-Lily Potter. - stwierdził Ron.  
-Największy wróg. - podsunęła Ginny.  
-Najpotężniejsza czarownica wszech czasów. - dodał chłopak.  
-Wystarczy. - powiedziałam, uśmiechając się. Zapisałam dwa ostatnie hasła na tablicy. - Nieźle idzie. Teraz „To co ukryte, zostanie znalezione". Nie mam pojęcia o co tu chodzi. - przyznałam.  
-Ktoś coś ukrył, a oni chcą to znaleźć? - zapytał niepewnie Ron po kilku minutach rozmyślań.  
-Ale kto i co miał ukryć? - zapytałam.  
-Hmm… - zastanowił się chłopak.  
-Co może być takiego w Hogwarcie, czego nie ma nigdzie indziej? - zapytałam, zastanawiając się.  
-Wiele jest takich rzeczy. Jest przecież tyle rzadkich zwierząt w Zakazanym Lesie: centaury, jednorożce i akromantule. - to mógł być dobry trop, ale wszystkie te zwierzęta żyły także w innych miejscach, które były mniej zabezpieczone niż Hogwart, a żyły w nich równie rzadkie zwierzęta. Pokręciłam głową. Nagle przyszło olśnienie.  
-Kamień Filozoficzny! - krzyknęłam.  
-Co? - zapytał Ron.  
-W pierwszej klasie Harry Potter ochronił Kamień Filozoficzny przed Quirell'em, którego opętał Voldemort. Tylko według Rowling Kamień został zniszczony, ale w sumie nie musi to być prawda. Przecież pisała ona także o tym, że Harry przeżył, a Voldemort zginął, więc jeśli ten Kamień jednak był w Hogwarcie to Śmieciożujcy na pewno chcieliby nim uratować Voldemorta. - mówiłam na głos z coraz większym przejęciem.  
-Mam jedno pytanie. Po co jesteś potrzebna im ty? - zapytała Ginny.  
-Ty to zawsze wszystko psujesz. - powiedziałam z pretensją.  
-Kamień nie przywraca ciała tylko sprawia, że jest ono nieśmiertelne. - stwierdził chłopak. Popatrzyłyśmy na niego zdziwione.  
-No, no braciszku. Nawet tobie zdarza się czasem powiedzieć coś mądrego. - pochwaliła brata Ginny. Zaczęłam się śmiać.  
-A tobie udaje się powiedzieć coś śmiesznego. Nie znałem cię z tej strony. - odciął się natychmiast chłopak, a ja śmiałam się coraz bardziej.  
-Dobra Lil, skończ już. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Ginny. - Czyli co mamy na tej tablicy. Czarna Magia, nieśmiertelność, odzyskanie ciała, najpotężniejsza czarownica, największy wróg. - przeczytała. - Ciężko będzie, ale spróbujmy. To co do biblioteki?  
-Dziewczyno, jesteś w Pokoju Życzeń. - zauważyłam i pomyślałam o regale pełnym książek dotyczących Czarnej Magii. Po chwili się pojawił. - Zaczynajmy - powiedziałam.

Po godzinie znaleźliśmy niewiele.  
-A może to? - zapytała po raz kolejny Ginny. Oderwałam się od przeglądania książki _Tajniki czarnej magii_ i podeszłam do przyjaciółki. - Eliksir przywracający ciało. Krew wroga, ręka sługi, włosy z ogona jednorożca, kość kogoś z rodziny. Czas przygotowania: miesiąc. - przeczytała.  
-Cieplej, ale tam jest potrzebna krew wroga. Równie dobrze, zamiast czyhać na mnie, mogliby porwać pierwszego, lepszego czarodzieja, który nie jest jednym z nich. To może być to, ale myślę, że jednak, po raz kolejny, nie trafiliśmy. - pokręciłam głową. - Dobra skończmy na dziś, bo prace domowe same się nie zrobią. - wróciliśmy do Pokoju Wspólnego i zaczęliśmy pisać esej na transmutację.

Tak mijały tygodnie. Po lekcjach chodziliśmy do Pokoju Życzeń, szukać jakiś informacji o tym, co planują Śmieciożujcy, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy, potem odrabialiśmy lekcje. Ja ponadto chodziłam na treningi Quidditch'a. Aż w końcu nadeszły długo wyczekiwane przez wszystkich ferie świąteczne **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Przepraszam, że taki krótki rozdział, ale nie chciałam go rozciągać, bo straciłby swoją dynamikę. NADAL POSZUKUJĘ BETY!**

 **Miłego czytania i enjoy!**

Rozpoczęły się ferie świąteczne. Byłam z tego powodu przeszczęśliwa. W końcu nie będę musiała odrabiać prac domowych, słuchać obelg Snape'a na eliksirach i chodzić na szlabany, bo oczywiście nieodpyskowanie Mistrzowi Eliksirów jest ponad moje siły. Wreszcie mogłam odpocząć również od quidditcha. Co prawda kocham ten sport i w życiu nie zrezygnowałabym z grania w drużynie, ale Charms na treningach wyciskał z nas siódme poty i robi wszystko po to, abyśmy mieli quidditch'a po dziurki w nosie.

Pierwszego dnia ferii wstałam bardzo wcześnie. Z dwóch powodów. Chciałam pożegnać się z Ron'em i Ginny, którzy na święta wracali do domu oraz ze względu na to, że lekko denerwowałam się tym, iż tego właśnie dnia miałam poznać swojego ojca chrzestnego. Tuż po śniadaniu podeszłam do bliźniaków.  
-Masz do nas pisać. - powiedziała dziewczyna do mnie.  
-Jasne. - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Tylko nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale za dwa tygodnie wracacie. - dodałam.  
-Och wiem, ale będę tak bardzo tęsknić. - przyjaciółka przytuliła mnie. Byłam trochę zaskoczona tą jej nagłą demonstracją uczuć.  
-Ja też. - odpowiedziałam jednak.  
-Ale nie zapomnij pisać. - przypomniała mi dziewczyna.  
-Nie zapomnę. I tak nie będzie nic lepszego do roboty, bo w zamku zostaje kilku uczniów.  
-Przynajmniej będziesz miała wieżę Gryfonów całą dla siebie.  
-Pocieszyłaś mnie niesamowicie. - odpowiedziałam. Dziewczyna ciągle mnie przytulała i, szczerze mówiąc, robiło się to już trochę dziwne.  
-Przestańcie, bo zaraz się porzygam. - powiedział zniesmaczony Ron. - Chodź Ginny, bo głodny już jestem.  
-Ron, czy ty myślisz tylko żołądkiem?! - zapytała.  
-Tak. Do zobaczenia, Lily. - powiedział tylko i zaprowadził siostrę do kominka, skąd uczniowie, siecią Fiuu, wracali do domu. Kiedy zobaczyłam jak przyjaciele znikają w płomieniach, westchnęłam cicho i poszłam szykować się na spotkanie z dziadkiem i ojcem chrzestnym. Potem czytałam trochę książkę i odrabiałam prace domowe, chociaż myślami byłam ciągle przy czekającym mnie spotkaniu. Równo o dwunastej w drzwiach Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów pojawił się dziadek.  
-Witaj, Lily. Wszystko jest uzgodnione z dyrektorem, więc możemy już ruszać do Hogsmeade. - powiedział i wyszliśmy z zamku. Szliśmy spacerkiem jakieś pół godzinki. Rozglądałam się po Hogsmeade z zaciekawieniem, w końcu mieszkali tu sami czarodzieje. W końcy weszliśmy do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Nazwa raczej nie zachęcała do odwiedzenia, a sam wystrój wnętrza był dość… specyficzny. W każdym bądź razie nie miałam nawet najmniejszej ochoty tam wchodzić. Mimo to weszłam do środka za dziadkiem i udałam się do stolika, który zajmował dosyć młody, wysoki, z krótko przyciętymi, brązowymi włosami czarodziej. Siedział na krześle, jakby to był jego tron i popijał piwo ze sporych rozmiarów kufla.  
-Eee… Dzień dobry. - powiedziałam.  
-Siemka, Lily. - odpowiedział. - Jestem Simon Wild – osoba, która najbardziej zdenerwowała Snape'a, utraciła najwięcej punktów w czasie jednej lekcji, miała najdłuższy szlaban i zrobiła najlepszy numer w dziejach Hogwartu. - przedstawił się. Jego postawa emanowała dumą.  
-Najlepszy numer w dziejach Hogwartu należy do mnie. - zauważyłam ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Na pewno nie przebiłaś mojego! - zaprotestował mój chrzestny tak, jakbyśmy się sprzeczali co najmniej o fotel Ministra Magii.  
-Przykro mi, ale jednak przebiłam. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Ale co ty takiego zrobiłaś? Przecież pobiłem nawet Huncwotów. - jęknął. Dziadek słuchał naszej rozmowy z uśmiechem na twarzy. Opowiedziałam im o swoim numerze.  
-Naprawdę, Snape krzyczący kocham Gryffindor, czemu ja tego nie widziałem? - powiedział z udawanym smutkiem najstarszy z naszej trójki, a potem roześmiał się.  
-Bardziej mnie ciekawi co ty zrobiłeś, skoro nie wkurzyłam Snape'a tak bardzo jak ty. - stwierdziłam podejrzliwie.  
-Przez to co zrobiłem pobiłem trzy rekordy jednego dnia. - mówił powoli, popijając co chwila piwo i napawając się trzymaniem mnie w niepewności.  
-Czyli co? - niecierpliwiłam się.  
-Ech… Psujesz całe napięcie. - stwierdził z goryczą w głosie. Spojrzałam na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Miał szczęście, że spojrzenie nie może zabijać. Chociaż gdyby poszukać w odpowiednich książkach... - No dobra, już dobra... Przykleiłem Snape'a do McGonagall na trzy dni. - wykrztusił w końcu.  
-Co zrobiłeś? - zapytałam przez śmiech.  
-Przecież słyszałaś. - powiedział.  
-To jak oni prowadzili lekcje, i jak spali i… o Merlinie! Jak oni chodzili do toalety!? - zastanowiłam się na głos.  
-Robili to... – odchrząknięcie – ...razem.  
-Chyba nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. - powiedziałam. Nie mogłam jednak pozbyć się widoków kreowanych przez moje myśli. Nic dziwnego, że Snape'a to wkurzyło. Sama dałabym nieźle popalić sprawcy tego całego zamieszania. - W sumie dziwię się, że jeszcze żyjesz. - powiedziałam.  
-Dumbledore wymusił na Snape'ie obietnicę, że mnie nie zabije i jak widać dotrzymał jej. Dał mi jednak dwumiesięczny, codzienny szlaban, tak samo jak McGonagall zresztą i odjął pięćset punktów. Dobrze, że ówczesny prefekt miał poczucie humoru, bo Gryfoni inaczej by mnie zabili. A dzięki niemu docenili mój genialny pomysł.  
-Naprawdę uważasz, że to był genialny pomysł? - zapytałam z powątpiewaniem. Numer był na pewno niezły, ale na pewno istniały lepsze sposoby na zdenerwowanie Mistrza Eliksirów.  
-Sama lepszego byś nie znalazła. - odpowiedział.  
-Tak myślisz? - upewniłam się.  
-Jeżeli zdenerwujesz Snape'a bardziej ode mnie, zrobię jedną rzecz, jaką zechcesz, a jeśli ci się to nie uda to ty zrobisz jedną rzecz, którą ja ci rozkażę. Powiedzmy, że masz czas do końca roku szkolnego. Co ty na to? - zapytał, rzucając rękawicę. Z wielką ochotą ją przyjęłam.  
-Stoi. - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.- Ej chwila! - krzyknęłam, przypominając sobie o czymś. - Dumbledore kazał mi przystopować ze znęcaniem się nad Snape'em. Jak ja mam wykręcić ten numer.  
-Twój problem. - stwierdził z uśmiechem chrzestny. - Za późno na zmianą zdania. No chyba, że chcesz się od razu poddać.  
-Nigdy. - powiedziałam  
-Skończyliście już się licytować? - zapytał, siedzący dotychczas cicho dziadek z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie.  
-Tak. - odpowiedziałam..  
-A jak ci idzie nauka? - zapytał Simon.  
-Dobrze. No może oprócz eliksirów. Snape jest okropny. Ciągle pyta mnie z czegoś czego nie było i wlepia szlabany. Prawie każda lekcja kończy się tym, że następnego wieczora muszę szorować kociołki, a ja naprawdę nic mu nie robię! No dobra, staram się nic nie mu nie robić, ale czasami to jest ponad moje siły. - pożaliłam się. - A tak w ogóle to ile masz lat? - zapytałam, zmieniając temat. Może nie było to kulturalne, ale zżerała mnie ciekawość.  
-O wiek się nie pyta. Przynajmniej tak twierdzą mugole. - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
-Ale tylko kobiet. - odpowiedziałam. - No więc?  
-Trzydzieści dwa. - powiedział w końcu. Czyli został moim ojcem chrzestnym w wieku… siedemnastu lat.  
-A dlaczego akurat ty jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym? - zapytałam.  
-Simon jest synem mojego nieżyjącego już brata-bliźniaka. To był… hołd dla niego. - odpowiedział mi dziadek. - Zawsze chciał by jego syn wreszcie dorósł i kiedy dowiedział się, że mam magiczną wnuczkę, poprosił mnie o to, myślał, że dzięki temu wydorośleje. Niestety pomylił się.  
-Pff… Dzięki. - odpowiedział z pretensją w głosie. - Jakbyś nie zauważył jestem dorosły.  
-Nie jesteś dorosły, jesteś pełnoletni, a to wielka różnica. - zaprzeczył starzec.  
-Nie filozofuj już. - powiedział mój chrzestny, przewracając oczami.  
-A co się stało z dziadka bratem? - zmieniłam temat. Chociaż byłam też zwyczajnie ciekawa. Nie wiedziałam nic o historii mojej magicznej rodziny, a ten temat bardzo mnie interesował. Właściwie to niewiele wiedziałam również o mojej mugolskiej rodzinie. Miałam rodziców, kilku przyszywanych wujków i ciotek, ale to tyle. Nie znałam matki taty, bo umarła tuż po moim urodzeniu. O rodzinie mojej mamy nic się nie mówiło, właściwie sama nie wiem czemu. Zawsze miałam przez to problem w szkole, gdy trzeba było opisywać swoją rodzinę, bo tak naprawdę oprócz rodziców nie miałam nikogo. Zawsze mnie to bolało.  
-Śmierciożercy. - odpowiedział jedynie dziadek, wyrywając mnie ze wspomnień. Posmutniałam, ale i zezłościłam się. Śmierciożercy wpływają na moje życie bardziej niż ja sama. Rodzice muszą się ukrywać, wymordowali mi pół rodziny, a ja sama żyję w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. No może nie w ciągłym, bo Hogwart jest dobrze zabezpieczony, ale Śmierciożercy na pewno nie siedzą bezczynnie i nie czekają na cudowny powrót Voldemorta.  
-Słyszałem, że jesteś szukającą w Quidditchu. - rzucił, ni z tego, ni z owego, Simon, po chwili ciężkiego milczenia.  
-Zgadza się. - powiedziałam tylko.  
-Ja też byłem szukającym. - powiedział mój ojciec chrzestny i zagłębiliśmy się w rozmowie o tajnikach tej pozycji. Chrzestny opowiedział mi o wielu trikach związanych z szukaniem znicza i strategiach, które sam stosował. Muszę przyznać, że były naprawdę niezłe i byłam pewna, że z wielu sama skorzystam, ponieważ póki co miałam talent, ale nie miałam praktyki. Ale to drugie zawsze mogłam zmienić. Postanowiłam, że po powrocie do zamku będę ćwiczyć jeszcze więcej, a nie tak jak planowałam, obijać się przez całe ferie świąteczne.  
-Lily, musisz wracać już do zamku. - powiedział dziadek, po około godzinnych rozmowach o quidditch'u. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że tyle można gadać o sporcie, a, prawdę mówiąc, miałam jeszcze miliony pytań dotyczących tego sportu.  
-Już? - zasmuciłam się.  
-Niestety. - powiedział dziadek. Szczęśliwa nie byłam, ale jak trzeba to trzeba.  
-Lily, poczekaj chwilę. - powiedział mój chrzestny i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni kurtki, w końcu wyjął z niej naszyjnik z zielonym kamieniem. Podał mi go.  
-Jeżeli będziesz w potrzebie, po prostu stłucz go. - powiedział. Taki prezent nie pasował mi do Simon'a, który kreował się raczej na dowcipnego i beztroskiego, ale przyjęłam podarek i zawiesiłam go sobie na szyi.  
-Dziękuję. - odpowiedziałam. Potem pożegnałam się i wyszłam razem z dziadkiem. Nie zdążyliśmy wyjść nawet z Hogsmeade, gdy koło mojego lewego ucha przeleciało czerwone światło. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam dziesięciu czarodziejów w czarnych pelerynach i maskach.  
-Lily uciekaj! - krzyknął dziadek.  
-Już za późno. - powiedział jeden ze Śmierciożerców. - Crucio! - krzyknął. Czerwone światło poleciało w moim kierunku. Po chwili ogarnął mnie potworny ból. Upadłam,a różdżka wypadła mi z ręki. Moje ciało płonęło od środka żywym ogniem. Kości łamały się i momentalnie zrastały, po to, by po chwili znów się połamać. Żołądek podchodził mi do gardła, głowa dosłownie pękała, a na całym ciele czułam uderzenia. Słyszałam śmiech Śmieciożerców i widziałam jak dziadek próbował nas uratować. Po chwili, która byłą dla mnie wiecznością, ból ustał. Nadal leżałam na ziemi i ciężko oddychałam. Przypomniałam sobie o naszyjniku, który niedawno dostałam, ale czułam, że to jeszcze nie pora. Zresztą dziwnie byłoby korzystać z takiego prezentu tuż po jego otrzymaniu. Wyciągnęłam więc rękę i przywołałam do siebie różdżkę. Nikt tego nie zauważył. Podziękowałam sobie w duchu za to, że przez tyle czasu ćwiczyłam magię bezróżdżkową i przeglądałam księgi z zaklęciami.  
-Drętwota! - krzyknęłam i czarodziej, który jeszcze niedawno mnie torturował leżał na ziemi. Wstałam, a każdy mój ruch sprawiał ból. Powtarzałam sobie jednak, że jestem silna i dam radę. Pomogło. Spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam, że dziadek pokonał dwóch Śmierciożerców. Zostało siedmiu.  
-Aquamenti! Duratus! - wykorzystałam tą samą taktykę co na OPCM, z tą różnicą, że prawie połowa Śmierciożerców, w przeciwieństwie do McCain'a, skończyła na ziemi. - Drętwota! Drętwota! Drętwota! - szybko ich unieruchomiłam. Nie zdołałam jednak uchylić się przed kolejnym Cruciatusem. Tym razem ból był silniejszy. Znowu upadłam. Krzyczałam, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Oczy zaczęły mi się zamykać. Jak przez mgłę widziałam walkę toczącą się tuż obok. Trzech Śmierciożerców walczyło z dziadkiem, a czwarty trzymał mnie pod Cruciatusem i śmiał się szyderczo.  
-Najpotężniejsza czarownica. - zakpił. To przelało czarę upokorzenia, które mogłam znieść. Moja złość osiągnęła apogeum. Chwyciłam mocniej różdżkę i, starając się zapomnieć o bólu, rzuciłam zaklęcie rozbrajające, a zaraz potem drętwotę. Śmierciożerca, który mnie torturował, upadł obok pozostałych.  
-Avada Kedavra! - krzyknął jeden z ostatnich walczących przeciwników, a ja zobaczyłam jak zielone światło trafia dziadka, który upada.  
-NIE! - krzyknęłam. Było jednak za późno. Poczułam się pusta w środku, a po chwili wypełniła mnie złość, która zaczęła mną sterować. - Drętwota! Drętwota! Drętwota! - krzyknęłam, instynktownie omijając zaklęcie rzucane przez przeciwników. Poszło mi to zadziwiająco łatwo Trzech ostatnich Śmierciożerców zostało pokonanych, a ja znowu upadłam. Tym razem jednak nie dałam rady się podnieść. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam jak odpływam w nicość, zostawiając za sobą ból i smutek.


End file.
